Bring Me To Life
by Stormzzz
Summary: Stendan One Shot. Ste and Doug are married, and when things turn sour and they decide to divorce, Doug approaches hotshot lawyer Brendan to take on their case. AU. Cannon/Non Cannon. Rated M. Story idea by Lolitangela. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. Lolitangela approached me with a new plot for a Stendan story again. This is her idea, and as I've got a thing for one shots at the moment, (and bad writer's block with my other fics :( ) I decided to write it for her. Canon/non Cannon. Rated M. Basically it's a fluffy/smutty filled AU Stendan story.

This fic ended up being huge, so I've split it into 3 chapters, however as this is technically a one shot they will all be posted together at Lolitangela's request. ;D xx

Ste and Doug are married, and when things turn sour and they decide to divorce, Doug approaches hotshot lawyer Brendan to take on their case.

* * *

Bring Me To Life. Part 1 of 3.

Liverpool

Summer was the hottest on record this year, the sun beamed down on Brendan as he stood at the window in the building block, which basked over the city of Liverpool. At this height Brendan could see the radio tower which looked suspiciously like a UFO balanced on a tall concrete pole.

His eyes left the radio station to look at the train station and museums in the city centre, the place screamed history. The tourists and local's alike looking like ants as they wandered around the various historical buildings. His arms twitched by his side and congregated tightly over his broad chest, a yawn traveled long and wide with a cry of sleep he never got last night.

Brendan glanced at his watch as it caught a beam of sunlight, time was ticking by slowly this morning, and with a free diary he'd a pile of paperwork crying out for attention. He moved to the coffee machine to make an extra strong cup of coffee, needing a caffeine fix. His breath blew cool air over the hot liquid sipping it and humming in appreciation, making his way back to his large desk. A knock at the door and a similar face popping between the door frame had him frowning more lines to his forehead, moving to sit down behind his huge desk the leather creaked under the strain of what had to be his best asset.

"I don't recall ye had an appointment this morning?"

The man walked with a swagger and head held high and mighty on his shoulders, expensive black suit and tie he made his way across the plush carpet that adorned Brendan's high-rise office. On the walls were bookshelves full of law books, certificates of qualification and degree. The man held his nose up at them, jealous of this man's success, except he too was successful, his success however lay firmly between Brendan's hands, and without his expertise he'd be languishing behind bars.

He hung around the chair opposite holding the back of it with a firm grip swinging the chair from side to side watching Brendan with his nose engrossed in paperwork and a pen that did his bidding. He coughed slightly tying to get his attention, Brendan didn't flinch, there were far to many things in the world more important, maybe not in his life personally, but there were things.

"You gonna look at me, or am I to stare at the balding spot you have till the hour's up?"

The man smirked with his poison, Brendan dropped his pen and muttered under his breath something incoherent, fingering through his hair as a defence, he finally made eye contact with his client.

"Why don't ye sit down before I put ye down?"

Brendan's eyes shook, trying not to lose his temper; he hated some of his clients. The man's hand's shot up and rested in mid air, a shrill mock response and shudder leaving Brendan contemplating what his defense plea would be after strangling the cocky twat would be.

"Okay Brady, I'm sitting down, and stop taking things so damn seriously, try getting a sense of humour degree next yeah? Recon there's some room on the wall back there"

"I'm saving that spot for your head Daniel, better watch your back huh?"

Brendan stroked his fingers over his moustache and into his growing beard, the stubble softening the longer it grew. Danny settled finally and crossed his legs and arms as Brendan opened the desk drawer grabbing a file and tossing it across the desk. The motion quick it fanned out the paper from the folder enough for Danny to place his hand down quickly stopping the documents from ending up on the floor.

"It's sorted then? What I asked? "

Danny looked over the paperwork before him and pretended to understand the wordings of it, Brendan settled further back arching the leather chair enough to hit the shelving unit behind him shaking the ornaments in a jingle.

"Well think the fact ye aint eating slop in a prison cell is proof enough I have yet again saved the fucking day for ye" Brendan shot forward again. "Do ye purposely go out of your way to make things difficult? Huh? Can ye not for once keep that protégé of yours on a leash?"

"Oh keep ya wig on, bloody whinge, whinge, whinge." Danny rolled his eyes then smiled "Knew we could rely on ye Brady, that's why you are so highly regarded, doubt anything is past you"

Brendan blew out a sigh, grabbing his coffee and wincing at the coldness of the drink now. His eyes travelled to the drinks globe he had in the corner of the room pondering if it was too early to Irish his coffee. Danny followed his eyes and made the decision for him jumping up to make them both a drink.

"Are we done yet? I have a mountain of paperwork to be getting on with"

"Soon, I have another problem"

"Jesus, when do ye not have a problem? What is it drugs? `Physical violence?"

"No, I've another threat. Someone trying to step on my toes, worming their way into my territory"

"Wow, maybe I should be congratulating them, that mean I am finally rid of your ugly all day looks?"

Brendan laughed and eyeballed Danny over his drink of whiskey, he couldn't care less what Danny thought of his backchat. End of the day Brendan could finish Danny in a snap of his fingers, the power he held in his hands the only reason he got away with it.

"One of these days, I'll wipe that smile off your face" Danny seethed and pointed angrily at Brendan who shrugged nonchalant.

"Course, let me know when the pigs start flying past won't ye?" Brendan held his finger and thumb over his face and looked in thought.

"Who is it then?"

"Fraser Black"

"Oh for godsake. Yeah I know him, he's a client of mine too"

Danny turned on his heals and somehow made it from the window to Brendan's desk in record time leaving Brendan to re adjust his eyes to suit. He slammed his palms on the table and Brendan flicked his gaze up to Danny's menacing stare

"You better be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding, if I were, I'd tell ye the joke about the Irish man in a bar"

"Funny git, take him off your books"

"Look, I appreciate ye coming, next time I'll bake a cake" Brendan twisted his wrist to look at his watch "Sorry times up"

"I ain't gonna ask twice Brady"

Brendan had Danny by his arm and was walking him quick smart out of the door.

"Why don't ye go make an appointment with my P.A instead of just turning up when ye feel like it?"

Brendan clicked his fingers loudly at Leanne who painted her nails at her desk. She looked round gob wide open waiting instructions. Brendan rolled his eyes and pushed Danny to her desk.

"Can ye make Daniel another appointment? Preferably in the next decade"

Leanne scrunched up her face and thought a moment "But we only do them a month in advance sir?"

"Jesus. I know that Leanne, just make an appointment yeah?"

* * *

Chester.

"Are you alright Ste?" Sinead walked up to the counter of the deli and rested herself on folded arms. Her smile cheering Ste up instantly he settled to mirror her image.

"Bored" Ste said with a hand under his chin.

"Well, the days nearly over, you'll get some time with that hubby of yours soon" Sinead glowed and Ste wished he could bottle her cheerful persona.

"Great!" Ste punched the air with both hands trying to look excited, but failing miserably.

"Oh Ste, things the same then?" Her body straightened stiffly, "Thought you were gonna have a word?"

"And say what? I'm no longer happy in our marriage and I want different things? Yeah that's gonna go down well""

"Calling Pauline wasn't his greatest idea was it?" Sinead stated the obvious.

"Hmm, she's still around too, I need her to leave you know. Left that part of my life behind me long ago, why the hell would I want to drag it back again?"

"He didn't know though, come on, you can't blame him for trying to help"

"I don't, I blame him for not asking and doing it behind my back" Ste hugged Sinead tightly.

"Look I'll see you later, gonna make a start tidying up."

"Ok hun, see you soon. Love ya" Sinead smiled leaving Ste alone cleared up the deli, a place he'd ran with his husband Doug for the last two years or so. He was happy when they first got married, and then bought the business together. The business had been a hard slog, they had to work together to make it a success, and with all the blood sweat and tears they managed it, and it kept them in a stable financial state.

All that time spent on the business had meant less time for them and their marriage. Ste began to feel something was missing in his life, he wasn't sure what that was exactly, but it niggled at him, there in the back of his mind something ticked within ramblings of a man intoxicated with cheap beer and a longing he couldn't quite fix. He'd never spoken to Doug about his past, and maybe in hindsight he should have. Pauline had just turned up one day, Doug holding his hands up to the charge; Ste had felt something die inside of him. Her turning up was the worst thing in the world, but more so because Doug himself had invited her.

Ste didn't have the answers when she slithered into the deli again that evening as he began to close up, so just standing there as his mum called him all the usual homophobic words that dripped off her poisonous tongue; standing there and being belittled again had pushed him further away. His heart sank at her cruel words, and he'd walked out and left the deli, carried on walking till he'd ended up at the flat he shared with his husband. Kneeling down at the floor of the sofa and cried with a heavy heart.

As he gazed around the room he sat in, the bland walls, crumby carpet and place he lived in he wondered what on earth had become of his life. He did love Doug, there was no denying that, but as time went on the love he felt was more of friendship than anything else.

The door opened with a creak, one that sounded wary and unsure. It still opened up and closed firmly. Ste waited with his head resting on his arms, his heart beat echoed around the flat, louder than the footsteps his husband made walking from the hall to the lounge.

"Ste, why did you leave the Deli unattended?" Doug stood at the archway in the flat, not realising Ste was upset.

"Only now we have no money left in the till do we?!"

"It was me mam, she'll have took it. I left her in there earlier, walked out and came here"

"Well that's just great Ste! Why do that if you knew she'd steal from us?"

Ste looked up in anger "YOU CALLED HER NOT ME!"

Doug faltered at the outburst, feeling his knees weaken he sat down at the dining table.

"I'm sorry"

"I know" Ste sighed wiping his eyes "Why did you have to call her?"

"I thought it was what you wanted Ste, I was trying to help" Doug implored his hands out in front of his chest. He stared down at Ste who still hadn't moved his head, too heavy with thoughts.

"There's stuff you don't know, things from my past I'd rather not drag up. And with one phone call you've managed to do just that"

"Why are you being like this huh? Everything I do is wrong, I'm sick of it"

"You're sick of it? Try being humiliated by your own mother Doug, her homophobic words, they tore through me! You weren't there then were ya?" Ste finally lifted his head to reveal the extent of his feelings; red enlarged eyes pierced Doug's with a contempt that had the American faltering on his feet. It disheartened him to see the look in Ste's eyes.

"Maybe this is the opportunity you need to make things up with your mom?" Doug tried and moved a little closer to sit on the arm of the sofa. "You could give her a chance you know…"

"I could give her a chance…what? My childhood was hell, growing up I was made to feel like nothing. Her digs in the deli earlier just reminded me of a time I hated. And I know, I know you didn't mean to upset me and was trying to help" Ste moved to sit on the sofa "I just wish you'd cared enough to ask me first, you just called her"

"I don't know what to do, Ste just tell me how to fix this, fix us again"

"I can't do that, I have no answers for you, not ones that will make you happy at least"

* * *

Doug knocks at the door of Leanne's flat and walks with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She guides him in sensing something is wrong with her friend placing herself next to him her hands rest on her knees and her face studies his face as his eyes fill with tears.

"What is it Doug? You had a fight with Ste again?"

Again. Leanne has been the shoulder Doug has depended on of late, her ears taking the bashing of their ongoing fights and fallouts for so long she no longer needs to be told. Doug's heart falls into his stomach, his head shaking in agreement, there's not much else he can say, they have fallen out again and he is forlorn.

"It's over Lea, I can't, I can't hold on to something that's broken. I've tried to fix us so many times and got nowhere" Doug takes the tissue given by Leanne and wipes his nose. "Can I have a glass of water please?"

"Course love, hang on a minute"

Leanne makes haste to the fridge and pours Doug a cool glass of water bringing it back with one for herself. Drinking some before settling it on the coffee table.

"Oh Doug, seriously…why do you put up with it? I know you love him, I get that, but this has been going on for so long. Maybe you should cut your losses"

"What do you mean? Cut my losses?"

"Separate, but not just for a day here and there, or a week, for good Doug. Move on and start again"

"I can't…leave Ste! I love him…it's just…"

"Okay, give me a reason besides the fact you love him, to remain together? You've been fighting a year, seriously? It's over"

"Look, I work for one of the best lawyers in Liverpool, why don't you go see him huh? He can have the papers drawn up for you quickly, no fuss."

* * *

Doug twisted the key in the lock to their flat and settled on the sofa, he waited until Ste walked in and got up to make him a brew.

"Hiya!" Doug sounded cheery and had a spring in his step. "I've made tea, please sit down" Doug held the chair out to Ste who managed a thin smile throwing his keys on the table.

Doug placed a plate of food down for the each of them and moved a candle to the center of the table. Smiling he lit it and brought in two drinks. Ste felt awkward watching him and when Doug settled down he encouraged him to eat up before it went cold.

"Doug what's going on?" Ste asked wary, his jacket slid off his arms precariously.

"Nothing I've just made tea"

"Why the candle? It looks, _romantic"_

"So, can't I make an effort for my husband huh? Now eat up" Doug began to falter as Ste looked upon him with pity. He put down his knife and fork and settled his hands at the side of his plate.

"We need to talk Doug" Ste spoke pushing his plate away "And thank you, but I'm just not hungry"

"More like you just can't eat what I make you!" Doug snapped hurt "Took me ages to make it"

Ste grabbed his knife and fork and began to eat the food, which tasted good if truth were told. Ste nodded in appreciation "This is great, thank you"

They ate in silence a while, the tension surrounding them, Doug glanced sideways at Ste who looked deep in thought.

"I saw Leanne earlier"

"Hmm?"

"She thinks we should split up"

Ste sighed and looked back at Doug. "Ya know I love you right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I do, just I'm not in love with you Doug, not anymore"

"So you agree with her then. Maybe we should see a lawyer"

Ste pursed his lips before blowing out a long breath. "That one she works for? Brady?"

"Yeah, how do you know his name?"

"I heard her mention him a few times. If it helps, go and see him. I want this all done proper, amicable." Ste cleared their plates away and began to wash them. Ste looked out of the window at the daylight switching to night. Doug moves to stand behind him and his hands touch over his waist, Ste flinches and moves quickly leaving Doug torn.

"Doug, please"

"We haven't…in ages maybe if we tried…" Doug moves to kiss Ste who stops him.

"This isn't a good idea"

"How do you know, _come on_" Doug kissed the side of Ste's neck, they hadn't slept together in a long time, and Ste tried to fight the urge to feel aroused, he pushed Doug back and kissed him hard releasing him he looked into his eyes.

_"In here"_

"What? Ste we're in the kitchen…come on there's a perfectly good bedroom through here"

Ste held Doug back and began to tear at his clothes "No, in here, thought ya wanted too?" Ste smirked gripping hold of Doug's clothes.

"Ste, we cook food in here, stop being silly. Lets go to bed" Doug grinned back and Ste's enthusiasm died like a flame being blown out. Ste shook his head at Doug, moving back to the sink again.

"There's a reason we haven't Doug."

What's wrong with you? We always do it in bed" Doug tried to kiss Ste again who pushed him away.

"Please stop making this harder than it already is"

Doug sighed in frustration and leaves for a moment before returning with a small bag. "I'm going to stay at Leanne's for a while" Doug nods at Ste. "Reckon I need some time to think"

"Okay" Ste's voice is low and apologetic as he watches Doug leave he's left empty inside.

* * *

"Sir? I've a friend here, he is looking for legal advice, thought you could see him, please?"

Brendan sighed as he looked up at Leanne who held her head around the door, her eyes full of hope enough for Brendan to back down with his toughened exterior and nod in agreement.

"I will give him two minutes Leanne, then he will have to leave, I've an appointment to adhere too"

After a moment Doug walked in, Brendan took one look at him dressed in chinos and a shirt obviously made for a dare of some sort, and he's sat up from his paperwork practically preparing his goodbye speech in seconds.

"Hi, I'm Doug, pleased to meet…"

"Douglas, the answers no"

"Wha…hey come on at least hear me out?" Doug looked back at the door "Leanne said" Doug faltered, "Leanne, she's a good friend, she said you'd be able to help us"

"Us?" Brendan raised an eyebrow scanning the room for no one else besides them "There's no us"

"I mean Ste, me and Ste, my husband. We…we're separated and want a divorce see and you're a lawyer and…"

"The answers still no. I've no time for this, go find a divorce lawyer, I've bigger fish to fry" Brendan looked back down at his work and carried on writing, the close of door had the Irish man curling a smile at the corner of his mouth as he got back to his work.

* * *

Doug packed some more of his belongings into a suitcase he placed down with a jolt on the carpet. Ste looked up from the tv with a fumble, not knowing what to say or how to say it, things between them strained. Ste handed him a pile of letters he'd collected the last week having labelled them for Doug. As he did the anger rose in Doug, the last week and meeting with that obnoxious lawyer sending him close to the edge.

"It's Doug!" Doug snapped loudly at Ste making him spin around quickly eyes wondering what was wrong

"D.o.u.g? You're so fucking stupid Ste!"

"And you're an arse hole! I'm dyslexic remember?! I can't help it if I sometimes make spelling mistakes, and you of all people should know that!" Ste's eyes glassed over at the humiliation.

"Shit…Ste I'm sorry." Doug tries to grab Ste who shakes him off in anger. "I didn't mean that, I'm just wound up."

"Should think before ya speak Doug"

Doug slumps on the sofa resting on his knees rubbing his face, it cant erase his cruel words, but he tries to explain the outburst "I tried to see a lawyer for us, you know, get it all sorted amicable?"

He has Ste's full attention now; he backtracks from the fireplace to hold his arms around his chest, eyebrows raised intrigued.

"Anyway the man was just awful, I'd barely got in the door when he's throwing me out again"

Ste swallowed and breathed deeply rubbing his eyes clear again. Settling next to Doug his eyes shift to look at him "Look, can we please stop this? I care about ya you know. You're important to me, and I ain't standing by and letting this stuck up lawyer treat us this way"

"How are you gonna do that Ste? Just ignore him, Leanne just made a mistake, she thought he'd agree to help"

"I am still a gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Ste hugged Doug closely.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this, but you know I wasn't the right man for you"

* * *

Ste looked up at the tall building, stretched his neck far back to see the top of it, the windows shone in the sunshine of the morning. He wondered which window the lawyer Doug had met was his office. He didn't stand there long enough to see, instead grabbing Doug by the arm he entered the main reception and stomped into the elevator. Brendan's office was high up on the ninth floor it turned out as Doug pressed the button before telling Ste to calm down.

"I ain't calming! Why should I? Even though we are gonna get a new legal representation, I'm still saying my piece. He sounds like a proper idiot." Ste huffed arms folded so tight across his front his chest ached. As the lift door pinged and opened he moved with haste out to the right while Doug moved to the left, before waiting. Ste stopped and glanced behind him sheepishly looking up as he walked past a smiling Doug.

"What? I thought it was that way" Ste grumbled as he made his way to the door that had 'Brendan Brady lawyer' stamped across it. Pushing his palm flat against the door Leanne's eyes widened as she stood up.

"Ste? Doug? What's going on?"

"I wanna see that _arse"_ Ste said pointing viciously to the office doors that stood in front of him "Tell him we're here"

"I can't! He's in a meeting…look It's not the best idea but if you want I can make you an appoint…STE!"

Ste ignored Leanne and opened the door to Brendan's office. Inside he was sat with a woman, long flowing hair arched down her slender back. Ste just about made her out but couldn't see Brendan who was shielded from his sight.

"E'yar, who do you think you are ey?" Ste blurted out as he frogmarched himself further into the office. The woman, who turned out to be stunning, had stopped talking to look back at the voice behind her, eyebrows raised in entertainment at the young slim boy who gained on her.

"Oh Brendan, looks like you've pissed the wrong person off here…although, he's pretty"

Anne moved from her chair gracefully to un shield from the sight of Brendan to reveal the boy before them. Brendan who had heard the thick Manchester accent, had closed his eyes preparing himself for an argument, opened them to see such beauty his heart skipped out of beat.

Brendan's mouth opened to speak but no words left his tongue, instead for the first time in years he was dumbstruck. Anne watched him with an awe she'd never experienced and then looked at the other man in the hope to see the reaction she suddenly wished for. Anne wasn't in disappointment.

"Wha…who…I am here to see Brendan Brady" Ste spoke breathlessly, partly from the effort he'd used to get to the office and part to the fact he couldn't believe his eyes. Ste gulped watching Brendan's eyes trail over him with an obvious intent that sprang his hidden senses to life again. Brendan licked his lips and like catching a yawn Ste mimicked the notion without thought. Brendan stood up finally and Ste was worried the new rhythm his heart shook.

"Oh this…_this is delicious_" Anne giggled and Brendan shot her a look of warning, realising she'd read his mind like an open book. He hated that about her; he could never keep his feelings truly hidden from Anne. At the same time he loved her, his best friend, Anne grounded him, and made the kind of living he had worth it.

"I am Brendan, and ye are?" Brendan locked his gaze with Ste long enough to see the boy blush, like a switch flicked he instantly gasped and didn't know how to handle his thoughts. He sat down quickly hiding his shame as it grew the longer he stared. Ste licked his lips from the persistent dry, and all Brendan wanted to do was bruise them magenta with his own pink flush.

Anne switched her gaze between them, like watching a game of tennis; neither of them spoke again even though she waited. Eventually, watching the two men visually undress each other became far to tame and she strolled over to Ste with a smile and an outstretched arm.

"Hiya, I'm Mitzeee, but to my friends" Anne looked back at Brendan long enough for him to flick his eyes to hers for a knowing wink "Call me Anne"

"Um…hi" Ste stuttered managing to blink back into existence when Brendan broke their connection "I'm Ste"

"Steee" Anne replied still looking at Brendan with a smile that could melt ice. Brendan wanted to throw her out at the game she was playing. Brendan composed himself wondering what he hell was wrong with him.

"Whom gave ye the right to barge into my office?"

"Whom placed that chip on ya shoulder?"

Ste snapped, his initial blindness slipping he edged closer to Brendan who leaned back in safety, being too close to Ste could be dangerous for his health, it certainly didn't help his happy un planned arousal, his trouser crotch never been so tight.

"Ye here for a reason, only I'm in a meeting, and you're not invited"

Brendan ached at his words, it didn't make any sense to him, everyday he spoke to new people, clients, and never had he'd a problem with speech until now.

"I don't like your attitude, you owe Doug an apology and I ain't leaving till he gets it"

"That a promise Steven?" Brendan moved forward as Ste rested his hands on the desk, their bodies distance edging closer, the heat in the room soared and Ste fingered at his collar flicking his eyelashes up he looked through them into Brendan's amazing blue eyes.

"Jesus, ye are…"

Doug barged into the room almost taking the door off it's hinges and snapped the two out of sync, Brendan flicked his gaze from Ste and back to Anne who still looked like she'd booked the best front row tickets in the world.

"Douglas" Brendan drawled "Come in why don't ye, join the party my office didn't know it was throwing"

"Ste! Are you Okay? Why didn't you listen to me?

"Wait ye two know each other?" Brendan looked at Ste in question, making him tilt his head in confusion.

"Yeah, Doug? He's my husband"

"You're married?" Brendan stood up and flushed, still looking at Ste. It mattered, it bothered him it mattered that much. Ste's initial confusion slipping slightly spoke again.

"Yeah, so? Catch up will ya."

Ste lowered his voice, his eyes widened at Brendan; he couldn't understand why he felt so guilty at the admittion. Ste looked up as Brendan settled closer, their bodies practically touching with the warmth, Ste hitched a breath and parted his lips. "What?" Ste whispered but Brendan moved past him leaving Ste feeling empty.

Brendan then moved closer to Doug "This the man you're divorcing?"

Doug nodded in agreement every now an then darting his look to Ste who just looked at the floor in thought.

"Yes"

"Then you're even more stupid than I first thought"

"What?" Anne gasped

"What did you say?" Ste looked up then but Brendan kept his back to him dismissing everyone's question.

"I'll take on your case" Brendan spoke thickly "Now leeeaveee" His voice deepened and Doug backed off gesturing to Ste to follow him.

Ste walked past Brendan as he grabbed his arm, Ste closed his eyes "Thought ye weren't leaving till I appologised, Steven"

"Whatever" Ste spoke in a hushed tone before flicking his eyelashes up at Brendan again wanting to get a reaction. He did, as the Irishman's expression simmered Ste smirked with a twinkle in his eye before shaking his arm free and leaving.

Brendan breathed finally as Anne hugged onto the back of him resting her head on his shoulder she grinned. "Oh. My. God."

"Who the hell was he?" Brendan asked dumbfounded

"Your future by the looks of it" Anne replied looking back at the door with Brendan .

"What, that jumped up Manc? Give me some credit" Brendan sighed as Anne hugged Brendan closer.

"Are you ready for it?"

Brendan scoffed and glanced back at Anne who had a serious expression plastered on her face.

"I have no idea"

"You thought he was fit though" Anne spoke assuredly leaving his shoulder And grabbed her bag.

"Ye are leaving?"

"Stop changing the subject"

"He's alright I guess"

"And the rest, I'm still trippin over your tongue"

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Doug walked behind Ste quickly trying to keep up with Ste who seemed on a mission to leave the building fastest.

"What was what? I sorted it didn't I? He's taking on our case"

"Well yeah, I guess but…"

"Yeah but nothing Doug!" Ste swung around in temper shaking his head and gesturing to the floor "It's done, lets move on now. This is what we agreed." Ste halted his anger and breathed through his nose "It's the right thing to do, lets just leave it at that"

Doug nodded in silence and entered the elevator watching Ste slump against the wall in defeat. They didn't speak again and their disappointment shone through, how they had got to this place in their lives saddened them.

A week later Doug came around to the flat and packed up the rest of his belongings. Ste leaned against the bedroom door frame and watched him a while, managing a expressionless smile whenever Doug looked up in his direction

"How are you?"

Ste asked picking up a discarded top of Doug's off the floor, he'd snatched it from his hand with a grunt.

"So, what? We can't even be friends?"

"Friends"

Doug snorted pushing the last of his clothes into a holdall. "Funny how you get the flat eh? While I'm left to crash at Leanne's"

"Hey, this was always my flat Doug, when we met I lived here long before"

"Yeah but when you marry you're meant to share everything Ste!"

"Fine! Fine, stay here, do what you like. I will sleep in the deli, or is that not allowed either huh?"

Ste stormed out into the hallway and opened their front door. A white letter lay on the floor; Ste gripped it in his shaking hands. Brady & Co solicitors stamped in the right hand corner. Ste shook his head and placed it in his pocket, opening the door he shouted back at Doug he was doing to the deli and to stay as long as he wanted slamming the door to the point the hinges rattled. He made his way to the village.

* * *

Brendan angled his body against the door frame of the office door and smiled. His eyes fixated on Leanne who every now and then slid her own up to his view, typing away at a letter in relation to a case Brendan had won, she began to perspire under his gaze.

Her fingers fumbled across the letters of the computer and when she'd made more errors than she would care to admit Leanne lost the will to stay calm under the pressure. Her chair moved back quickly as she folded her arms flat against her chest crossed legs she stared back at Brendan making him loosen his posterior and feel a little unnerved.

"Right! Boss or not I wanna know what's wrong?" Leanne's face turned from worry to stern in seconds

"Ummm, Douglas and Steven"

"Yes, what about them?"

"What are they like?" Brendan fiddled with the paint on the door frame looking back at Leanne

"They're…good people. Although I am mad at Ste, he's broken Doug's heart"

"Oh? Maybe they're just wrong for each other, time to move on"

Leanne scoffed throwing one of her arms in the air "Whatever. All I know is Doug is a right grump now"

"Why not invite them out? I erm…we, as in Simon and myself have a party to attend, ye know like a work's do. And as an employee you're invited" Brendan pushed off the door and held his hands in his pockets.

Leanne's eyes followed him around the room her arms still folded across her while crisp shirt.

"Really? First time you've ever invited me out to a works do, what's that got to do with Doug?"

"You are allowed a plus one, or in this case plus two?" Brendan's eyes stared at Leanne's confused ones.

"You want me to invite Ste? Oh yeah and that will go down like a lead balloon!"

"There will be a lot of people there, they could mingle, maybe find others company good"

"Orrrr" Leanne's mind began to whirl she stood up wagging a finger at Brendan. "Maybeee they could get back together, you know different environment? Party atmosphere, alcohol flowing. This is perfect!"

Brendan widened his mouth to speak and stumbled on his words he shifted on his feet and darted his eyes at her.

"Um…yeah…yeah I guess. Or not. Anyway just make sure ye invite Steven, both of them" Brendan quickly nodded before leaving back into his office.

* * *

"Why have we been invited though?" Ste rummaged through his wardrobe with reluctance, he had nothing remotely suitable for an office party. He'd never been invited to one. As the trawled through tracksuits, jeans and work clothes he suddenly felt the urge to cancel and feign illness.

Doug wandered in dressed the part smiling and bubbly, Ste wasn't in the mood for this, he could see his husband desperately clawing on to the sliver of hope they could still work things out. Ste however had made the decision and he was devoid of all this coterie.

"It's a sweet thought! Leanne says we'll be mingling with the big suits too"

"Big suits? What?" Ste rummaged some more until Doug moved him out of the way and fished out black jeans and a shirt.

"Here!" Doug handed them to Ste "You always looked gorgeous in these"

"Um thanks" Ste flicked his eyelashes up and then pondered "That Brendan gonna be there tonight?"

"Yeah, he's the one who invited us" Doug sat on the edge of the bed "Leanne reckons it's unlike him too, guess we made an impression"

"He certainly did" Ste whispered then coughed as Doug looked back at him "Can you, you know" Ste thumbed to the door.

"You've never been shy before, and I've seen everything you have remember?" Doug stood up and reached out to Ste who shook his head.

"No, it's different now, please?"

Ste watched Doug sigh and agree leaving the room with his tail between his legs.

A posh car picked them up and Ste was impressed by it, a black company car according to Leanne who squealed in the back when Ste opened the door. They climbed in Ste sat on his own while Doug crowded around Leanne seemingly just as excited.

"Leanne, why has Brendan done all this? Don't you think it's weird?"

"A little, but it's a free night out, you two should sit together here…" Leanne moved and grabbed Ste to slump down next to Doug as she took his original seating. Doug even smiled awkwardly; Ste just stared out of the window conjuring ways to leave early. The building for the venue turned out to be a large hotel. Ste got out and looked at it surprised, obviously expensive. As they entered nothing had been spared the room surrounded in tables kitted out of every food imaginable Ste felt out of place and stayed close to Doug and Leanne the instant they arrived.

Ste wandered over to the bar and the barman offered over a flute of champagne

"Complimentary drink sir?" The man said and Ste couldn't help smile and accept it, the bubbles tickled at his nose as he sipped some. It tasted good too. After necking the liquid in one he asked for another and then scoped the room. He couldn't see him and thought it odd one of the hosts of this lavish do was nowhere to be seen.

It became all too obvious Ste was looking though, and unbeknownst to him Brendan was there, and watching the bronzed boy with a yearning. He wanted to go over to him, and he planned too, but right now he enjoyed the thrill of knowing he too had the same idea.

"He can't read minds you know?" Anne. Dressed in a gorgeous black A line dress, backless and shimmering even Brendan smiled wide at her.

"Ye look stunning"

"It is a superb dress isn't it?" Anne twirled "So, you gonna go get him?"

"Don't know what ye mean Anne" Brendan drank some champagne and smirked.

"I'll go fetch him" Anne moved quickly not giving Brendan chance to swallow his drink; he spilt some out of his mouth.

"Anne! Oi!"

Too late he watched the train of her sparkle leave as she made a bee line for Ste who was now sat at the bar talking to the barman. Brendan tilted his head, was he getting in with the barman? He was suddenly pleased Anne was on his side.

"Hello again" Anne winked at the barman getting his attention off Ste, the disappointment in his face had her tutting.

"Oh you can do better than him" Anne spoke to Ste turning to the other man "No offence love" The barman frowned walking away. Anne beamed at Ste.

"Thanks for that." Ste sighed

"Brendan"

"Actually my name's Ste"

"No, him Brendan" Anne gestured to Brendan on the balcony that surrounded the room, he was in conversation with Simon and wasn't looking.

"Oh that's where he is, I mean…so?"

"Come on, I saw it, that spark you guys had" Anne drank her champers "Don't just sit here, go do something about it"

"He's divorcing me and Doug, not exactly romantic is it?"

"Last I knew ya don't need romance in the bedroom"

Ste blushed eyes wide. "Wow you don't hold back do ya? That's all he wants then, a quick fumble? Well ya can tell him from me I ain't that easy" Ste got up and walked away leaving Anne to ponder her words.

_"Hairy bollocks"_ She sighed and Brendan settled at her side.

"Whose this time?"

"Not sure, could be yours though" Anne turned to look at Brendan with her teeth gritted

"What…What ye done?!"

"Yeahhh, I think…I kinda told Ste that you just want a quick shag and he left"

"Ye…" Brendan looked to the ceiling for answers he'd never find.

"Never again will I allow ye to meddle in my affairs" Brendan held his hands on his hips exasperated.

"Affairs? Chance'd be a fine thing! It was an accident, just slipped out" Anne stood up "Bet you'd be thanking me if he'd been up for it though"

Ste grabbed his jacket and barged past Leanne and Doug. "I'm out of here, suddenly feel nauseous"

"What? Ste? Steee!" Doug looked at Leanne for answers but she just shrugged it off drinking her free booze.

Ste stood against the side the hotel, nightfall covering the sky, moonlight shedding some light besides the streetlamps that littered the streets. People staggered by in the distance, the lateness of the hour allowing for drink and merriment. Ste looked over at the car that brought them to the hotel and pushed off the wall to go over and try the handle. It was locked, frustrated Ste thumped his palm hard at the door.

"That wont open the door, I've tried that myself once or twice"

The thick Irish accent soaked through Ste's pores infecting his body to react with a shimmer.

"Yeah? Well nobody asked you did they?"

"Feisty ain't ye?"

Two loud beeps filled the air, as the car unlocked with a flash of its lights, the younger man scoffed looking back at Brendan's outstretched hand holding a black set of keys.

"Company car, I have a set" Brendan shrugged "Ye can get in now"

Brendan walked slowly until he'd stood next to Ste with a swing of his body leaned against the car. "Won't get far without a driver though"

"Ya cocky shit, why don't ya go back in, ya might get lucky" Ste tinged green with jealously at his own words, it rattled him this man has such an effect on him.

"Bothers ye doesn't it?" Brendan's instincts fine tuned to Ste's unspoken thoughts, his arms folded methodically twisting his body to lean on one side Ste warmed under his stare.

"No…what?" Ste held his hand at the door handle of the black car pulling it open.

"In case I do"

"Like I care, I don't even know you"

"So, let's change that. My office, lunchtime this week"

"What? No." Ste flummoxed and Brendan smirked

"I just mean to discuss ya case, hop in, I'll drive ye home" Brendan moved quickly not giving Ste chance to argue. "Jump in the front, if ye want…"

Ste stood a while; twiddling his hands he eventually closed the back door and opened the front to side in the leather seat. Brendan smiled, and Ste realised it lit his face up completely as he did. Even with the beard, his eyes practically shone happiness.

"You…have a nice smile"

"Yeah? Thank ye Steven."

Brendan drove them to Ste's flat, neither of them spoke, Ste seemed miles away in thought as he lay against the cool window. Brendan glanced at him during the journey but he never once roused from his silent trap. The car jolted Ste off the glass as Brendan pulled up and looked at the flat.

"Lived here long?"

"A few years yeah, um thanks for the lift. Sorry you missed the party"

"The reason I went decided to leave early, what choice did I have but to miss it?" Brendan answered turning to Ste full on.

"Hmm, right. I'd best…" Ste gestured to the flat as Ste nodded

Winding down the window Brendan leaned on his arm to watch Ste walk away, he tilted his head and hummed. Ste smiled as he heard but didn't turn back as he entered his flat.

* * *

Simon sauntered over to Brendan as he left the court room of the Magistrates building. Brendan managed a tired smile in greeting as they shook hands. Dressed in a suit that made him look swarve and debonair, Simon leaned back against the side of a huge staircase next to Brendan and sat down next to him on one of the soft chairs dotted around. Brendan who had been writing out paperwork dropped his pen for the umpteenth time that day to look up at him with contempt.

"Why is it, every time I finally start my work someone manages to disturb me and shove a spanner in the works?"

"Good morning to you too Brendan" Simon showed off his impeccable white teeth and glanced his eyes to the window across the way "Gonna be another scorcher by the looks of it"

"Are ye here for anything in particular or ye just gonna make small talk the whole day?"

"A couple of things…firstly I want Anne's phone number, secondly Carter and Hay? What the hell are we doing taking on such a pointless case for? Divorce a king pin or a member of parliament if ya must, but those two are commoners"

"Ye know what, your snobbery is gonna have us bankrupt one day. And I took it on as a favour if ye must know, Leanne knows one of them" Brendan points his pen at Simon then "And Anne would eat ye for breakfast"

"I truly hope so" Simon wringed his palms together slowly thinking it through. "Ok then as it's a favour, it's easy, both want amicable separation? Or are ya gonna fleece one of them for the other?"

"Steven wouldn't want that" Brendan answered without thinking and closed his eyes as Simon drew breath. He hated explaining.

"Steven? Oh who is Steven? Come on, I want details"

Simon leaned forward waiting for Brendan to look up; he did eventually but wasn't giving anything away. He and Simon were friends and had met through college both studying law they'd pooled together and set up their thriving business. All too soon their client list grew and with reputation came powerful clientele, the kind who showered you in money to keep them on the right side of the law, no questions asked.

Simon soon adhered to their demands reaping the awards that followed. Brendan tried to keep the business as clean as he could, only using his knowledge to bend the truth in such a way it stayed within the law and kept them reputable. They were both comfortable, and Brendan had his money invested elsewhere to keep him financially stable. That and the fact his sister married a millionaire also helped.

"Steven is…a client. He wants their divorce amicable and that's how it will be"

"That colour change in your face tells me otherwise" Simon raised his eyebrows

"Colour change? My beard is growing, no way ye can see owt but that on my face"

"You're eyes tell the truth no matter how much you protest to the contrary, I'd very much like to meet him" Simon asked looking around.

"You seen Fraser Black yet?" His blonde hair flopped forward over the side of his face as Simon lowered his head to look at Brendan flicking through a file heavy of paperwork.

"Yeah a couple of times, Daniel ain't happy about it though" Brendan sighed heavy "Maybe it's time to cut them out, I don't want to jeopardise our business Simon, it's taken us years to get this far"

Simon waved his hand in dismissal as he sat down next to Brendan. "Don't fret about it, they're just both too big for their boots, maybe if they'd work together, that would solve a lot of the crap"

"Or make more of it! Those two working together? Jesus. I'm here with Trevor Royale, and Daniel is slivering around too so watch yourself"

"Yeah, I saw you were up this morning, just a routine drugs bust I see" Simon sighed resting his elbows behind him. "I've supplying with intent to sell later this afternoon."

"Jeez, we really know how to pick em huh?" Brendan scoffed shaking his head.

"I'm not taking on anything else at the moment, to be honest this divorce makes a welcome change"

"In more ways than one I bet" Simon winked then and folded his arms.

"What?"

"Anne told me at the party last night! What, you think I'd not find out, and my best mate too, fancy keeping it from me!"

"Bloody gob on that woman. If you've spoken to her why don't ye ask her out?"

"Already did, she keeps saying no" Simon pouted as Brendan laughed at him "Thought if you give me a good word in?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll think about it"

"Well well, look at this, very cosy" Danny appeared climbing the stone stairs dressed in a grey suit and a smile. Simon groaned and rolled his eyes. Arms folding in defense.

"Simon Walker"

"Danny, fancy seeing you here of all places eh?"

"I like to get around. They ready for us yet?" Danny looked at Brendan who glanced up in mock surprise.

"Daniel, sorry I was too busy not caring ye was here"

"Oh always the life and soul. Simon you joining us?"

Brendan turned to Simon who mirrored his image "Ya want me to sit in? I've some time before my fun begins" Simon replied glancing at his watch.

"Ya might need some moral support what with the wet bandits" Simon gestured to Danny with a grin. Sneering back he moved away to answer his phone.

"Can do, I ain't fussed. Maybe one day I'll be lucky and lose"

Simon chuckled slapping Brendan on the shoulder "Nah mate, you're too bloody good, why I went into this business with ya"

Brendan stands when they're called back into court, signalling to Danny who tells him to hold on a moment, continuing his call. Simon walked by his side to the doors pulling them open.

"First drinks on ye tonight?"

"Deal" Simon winked in acknowledgement.

* * *

A week later and Ste had an appointment with Brendan. He shifted warily along the corridor stopping to look through the doorway to where Leanne was sat. She sighed watching Ste enter the room. Another door opened and Simon moved out to pass Leanne some paperwork to file. Simon looked up at Ste as he passed the file across to her.

Simon smiled leaning over and holding out a hand to Ste. "Hello, I'm Simon. Brendan's better half"

Leanne sniggered taking the paperwork and shoving it in a tray on her desk. Ste gulped taking Simon's hand with a firm grip.

"You and Brendan? Oh…I thought he was…"

Simon realised quickly who Ste was wagging a finger at him and shaking his hand in such a way he jolted Ste's body.

"You! You are Steven?" Leanne looked up curious scrunching her forehead at Simon and then switching to Ste who bit his lip nervously.

"I just…" Simon danced his eyes between Leanne's gaze and Ste's caught in headlights stare "I recognize him from the party"

That worked, Leanne satisfied carried on typing. Ste still looked at Simon, he was good looking, Ste would have to be blind not to notice. He realised he hadn't said anything.

"Hi, I um…I've an appointment with Brendan"

"Hmm, thought so. He's a good man, and he might act all tough, but deep down he's a soft ass"

Ste's eyes widened, not knowing where to put himself, his lips moved but nothing came out. Simon grinned and just before anyone else could say anything Brendan opens his door too.

"Leanne, can ye chase up Steven Hay for me, he seems to be…" Now there was a stand off, all three men darting looks to each other and Ste who began to back out slowly.

"What's going on here then?"

"Nothing" Simon licked his smile and turned on his feet. "Nice to meet ya Ste" Simon winked and the look Brendan shot at Ste had him feeling guilty as sin. Brendan looked at Leanne then moved back to his room with a deadly silence.

Ste glanced around and leaned close to Leanne

"They always like this? Only I feel like I've entered the twilight zone suddenly"

Leanne just glared over her glasses at Ste, typing one letter at a time in annoyance at his interruption.

"Fine then. Where's Doug?"

"He hasn't an appointment has he" Leanne snapped typing away at her keyboard in anger, letting off a thick atmosphere in motion, which held Ste captive. His eyes rolled, he's expected this, he was the bad guy in her eyes, Leanne never stopped to think this would've happened whether he ended it or not.

"Thanks for that, I take it I don't need to ask why the hostility?" Ste moved to knock on Brendan's door.

"He deserves better if you ask me" Leanne replied

"Yeah well no one asked you did they" Ste turned back around and gained on Leanne's desk "I never wanted this, think I want to hurt Doug? I'm saving him, us."

"No, you're saving yourself, you're bang out of order Ste. And where did you get to from the party? Just disappeared, bit convenient isn't it?"

"You're his best mate, I get this, I do. I ain't answering to ya anymore though"

Ste opened the door and slammed it shut resting his forehead against the wood for a moment to gather his thoughts. He glanced around the office with more detail this time noting the amount of certificates and books the man had. Brendan sat at his desk and when Ste had stood behind the chair, he looked up.

"Steven"

"Ste. Can I?" Ste gestured to the large chair and he sat down hard into it. His body tired and limp he's never felt so heavy, worst still the chair was hard leather so he couldn't sink into it and hide away like he really wanted to right now.

"Are ye okay?"

"Nope, next question"

"Want a drink?"

"No ta, look can we get on with this? I just want to get back, have a business to run"

"Steven, about the other night…I need to explain about what Anne said to ye"

"Doesn't matter, she told me what you're after. Good luck with it."

Brendan shifted in his chair like he was sat on nails; he felt a divide appearing between them. It's the last thing he wanted though.

"It's not true, what Anne said." Brendan flicked his eyes embarrassed

"Really?" Ste asked similarly embarrassed. "Then what do you want?"

Brendan caught Ste's gaze again, the first moments they'd shared the other day resurfacing Ste shivered under the scrutiny of it. Ste noticed the mysterious man before him in a new light, he fancied him, his presence set his senses alight.

"Honesty? I wasn't expecting ye"

"I have an appointment though"

"No I mean…" Ste laughed making Brendan smile in response "Very funny"

"Do ye like Simon?"

"What?" Ste shot his eyes up at Brendan who fumbled with the pen in his hands, every now and then flicking his gaze up.

"Yeah, he's alright"

"Just alright…or good looking maybe"

"Brendan, you sound jealous I looked at him"

"I ain't nothing to get jealous about" Brendan shifted in his chair upright. "Liked what ye saw though eh?"

Ste grinned leaning forward. "I do like what I see actually" He rested his teeth over his bottom lip trying not to redden but something about Brendan had his body far too responsive. Realising the fun he could have just teasing this man was sending his mind crazy. He quickly simmered down.

"What am I here for Brendan?"

A gulp left Brendan's mouth "Ah yes" flicking through his paperwork "The deli?"

Ste nodded silently looking around the huge room. Distracted, Ste wasn't really here, in his mind or heart. Brendan's voice distorted into a far away place as he switched off, eyes blinking softly a sigh left his lips and head lolled at the back of the chair. Brendan oblivious carried on talking.

"Ye want half of it?"

"What?"

"The deli, only if ye divorce ye can either take half or all of it"

Ste stands up and wanders over to the window "This is boring, can we talk about somet else" Ste sighs heavy leaning his head against the glass which is hot thanks to the summer sunshine beaming through, he looks down onto the bustling city. It's funny, he thinks, how life just always manages to carry on no matter what. His hand trails up and flattens against the window.

"Good view this"

"It's not half bad"

Brendan looks directly at Ste who then manages a smile before turning back at the view outside. Ste listens to the movement behind him, Brendan is soon at his side and they look at each other a lingering moment, Ste drowns in his eyes, they're so blue and mysterious. He wonders what's going on in his mind as he looks at him with such intensity, Ste feels naked from it.

"What ye want to talk about?" Brendan breaks their spell as fast as he'd cast it.

"Sorry?"

"Ye seem to have a lot on ye mind, maybe we should cancel"

"Okay then" Ste shrugged and moved to leave, Brendan silently cursed his words.

"Wait, I've some paperwork for ye to take home and fill out" Brendan moved to his desk and passed Ste over an envelope. Ste took it and thanked Brendan.

"Sometimes speaking to a stranger helps"

"I just dunno how I got here you know?" Ste spoke hand on the door "I thought after everything me and Doug were gonna be the start of something good"

"After everything?"

"Why are you even bothered? As long as you get your money" Ste regretted his words turning to Brendan "I'm sorry, ignore me"

"Please?" Brendan gestures to his desk "Sit with me for a while"

Ste chewed on his bottom lip moving over to the chair again. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything ye want"

"Are you a therapist now?"

"I'll be anything ye want"

Ste's eyebrows raised "Anything?"

Brendan's office door cashed open with a loud bang, the noise echoed around the large room. Ste jumped and turned around to peer over the back of the chair not knowing who or what to expect. Danny walked in and up to Brendan shouting as he lunged long strides. Ste eyeballed him the whole way and gawped open mouthed up at the suited man before him.

"Brady, need to talk with you, now"

Danny spoke in a warning that had Ste up on his feet in record time. He backed off and crashed into a drinks globe he'd not seen in his way. Brendan was calm in his ascent from the chair at his desk, almost methodical. Staring at Danny with a contempt he was glad wasn't directed at him.

"Ye don't have an appointment Daniel" Brendan grit his teeth, fisting on the desk he leaned on, his vision shifted to Ste as he crashed into the globe, eyes trying to appologise. He hoped Ste would notice. Danny questioned Brendan's distraction and turned himself then to see who he was looking at.

Ste swallowed as two pair of eyes were on him, he pointed to the door quickly.

"Brendan, I am gonna go now" Ste made to leave and Brendan hesitated knowing they were no longer alone.

He moved and stood next to Ste before he could walk out of the office.  
"I wasn't expecting him too…I'm sorry"

"Look, I wasn't in the right state of mind for this anyway. I'm gonna…"Ste thumbed towards the door.

"Okay, I hope ye will come to our next appointment?"

Ste nodded in agreement before lowering his voice, his eyes fixed on the plush red carpet.

"Brendan, why did you say Doug was stupid divorcing me?" Ste scraped his fingers lightly at the door, his heartbeat slowed as if waiting for an answer. Brendan swallowed deep enough for Ste to hear the movement of it, both their bodies seemingly fine tuned to each others.

"Ye own a mirror Steven?"

"Yes"

"Try looking in it"

Ste smiled at his answer, heat rising in his cheeks, Ste's hand lightly touched Brendan's as it hung by his side, warm to it's touch. He opened the door and left.

Brendan felt an anger rise like bile in his throat, storming over to Danny gripping him by his collar the Irish man held him firmly over his desk. Danny's eyes widened in shock, having never seen Brendan so riled before.

"Ye" Brendan slid to the side of Danny's face "Ye never barge in my office without permition first, ye hear me Danny boy?"

"What's the matter, I ruin your time with that pretty boy of yours?"

"Don't. Test. Me. Ye wouldn't like my bad side Daniel" Incensed Brendan spoke directly into his ear for clarification jolting Danny back up with him, he nodded looking at Brendan's fists whiten at his shirt.

"Who is he anyway? Doesn't look like ya normal clientele" Danny asked straightening himself out again. Brendan walked uneasy back to his seat falling into it.

"Keep ye nose out of my business" Brendan jabbed to the chair opposite "This better be good"

"Police have arrested Trevor, need ya help getting him out of prison. What else did ya expect?" Danny smiled and Brendan wanted to reach over and wipe it off again.

"Simon could've dealt with this" Brendan stood up grabbing his briefcase "They'll set a bail"

"I'll pay it, whatever" Danny dismissed it with a swing of his hand. Brendan moved to leave turning to look at Danny.

"Come on then!"

* * *

Another month passed by quickly, Ste worked in the deli as normal, Doug choosing not to turn up, Ste had to cope on his own. It wasn't easy, and during the busiest times he'd had to close the business unable to manage. He'd barely seen anything of his husband, or now estranged husband. Ste felt more alone than ever.

He held a letter in his hands, one of many he'd received from his solicitor, he hadn't had the time to go to any more appointments, so just ignored them. Ste read the pages with a struggle, the words many and didn't make much sense to him. Frustrated he scrunched it up into a ball and threw it; two feet appeared by the rolled up paper and a hand reached for it. Two hands smoothed it out on top of the counter as Ste busied himself in the kitchen.

A man cleared his throat and Ste shouted through that he wouldn't be one moment, sighing as he placed bread in the oven he wiped his flour covered hands over his blue apron, pushing the door open to see the back of a man stood in the deli.

"Hey, what can I get ya?"

Ste waited but no answer came from the man's lips, Ste shook his head, the last thing he needed now was an awkward customer.

"Excuse me? What do ya want to order?"

"Can I have a jam sandwich? Seedless of course, and a coffee, three sugars"

Brendan turned on his heels "Please"

Eight weeks it had been since he'd first walked into this man's office, eight weeks since he'd felt himself more alive in one meeting than he'd had in his life. Four weeks since he'd last seen him and yet he still instilled a craving Ste wanted to fix. Ste's jaw dropped momentarily until he saw the smug grin his reaction had, then his face straightened up into non compliance.

"Don't have seedless, is there any such thing?"

"Yes, I have some at home"

"Better do one then, cos I don't supply it"

"Why ye crumpled up this letter I sent ye?" Brendan asked ironing out the creases with his warm palm "Not turning up to our appointments, I thought ye wanted this divorce?"

Brendan's eyes met Ste's then, wanting the answer to be yes. His pale pink lips parted and smouldered watching Ste fixated by his mouth, the dart of his tongue wetting his lips. Ste looked up to meet his eyes instead, he was so damn hot, Ste couldn't help but just stare at those eyes undressing him. He could feel Brendan's hands all over his body yet he was stood over the other side of the counter. Ste felt his blush simmer before it happened, that glorious flush his cheeks had making Brendan forget his inhibitions completely.

"Fancy getting a drink?" The words flowed freely off his tongue surprising Brendan even more than Ste.

"What?" Ste gulped and thought yes, god yes.

"Thought we could go over your case together, maybe I could explain what this letter means?"

"Why should I need ya help? It's just a stupid letter, I read it already"

"I know…Steven. I received your completed paperwork. I want to…help"

"That's none of your business! Get out!" Embarrassed Ste raised his defenses completely, he wasn't going to be humiliated again.

"Dyslexia is hard to live with, but ye know I can help, I want too. Please?" Brendan held his hand over the counter brushing the tips of his fingers over Ste's hand. The spark between them jolted their hands up quickly, Ste captured Brendan's gaze again which seemed to have darkened his eyes bluer than ever.

"Don't…" Ste whispered, "Don't take the piss"

"I'd never hurt ye, Steven." Brendan spoke with a defined honesty, shifting his feet awkwardly and moved to leave "Never mind. I was wrong to come here"

Brendan grabbed the door handle to leave

"Wait…don't go"

Ste broke the silence and Brendan closed his eyes at his voice which trembled. A renewed hope flooded his insides. He turned to look back, the younger man looking ashamed.

"There are some words I don't get and the context of the letter, it's hard to understand"

Ste bit his bottom lip, never feeling more embarrassed. Brendan however wasn't fazed at all, he nodded pursing his lips walking back into the shop properly.

"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Bring Me To Life Part 2 of 3

"So that's basically what all that means"

Brendan spoke mouthful of jam sandwich Ste had made for him circling his pallet. Ste had walked over to the shop in the village and fetched him some seedless jam, making him a coffee. Brendan hummed eating the sandwich getting jam stuck in his facial hair. Ste had pointed it out to him with a giggle.

"Jam in ya beard" Ste smiled as Brendan looked back at him

"Where?"

"Jus…there" Ste pointed.

Brendan licked his lips but missed the spot completely. Ste shook his head "No…there!"

"Steven you'll have to show me, I've a lot of hair on me face"

"Hmm, I noticed"

Ste hummed in appraisal and moved his thumb up and cleaned the jam away. Brendan darted his tongue out at the same time connecting with Ste's skin. Their eyes drew like magnets and for that moment time stopped. Ste ebbed closer to Brendan who moved almost instantly towards Ste keeping their eyes locked and mouths parted.

The shop door opened with a jolt ringing the bell and breaking the spell between them. Ste whined low frustrated darted a look at who had interrupted them.

"What's going on here?" Doug raised his eyebrows at the pair of them, Ste stood quickly hesitating, he grabbed the plate and cup off the table rushing towards the kitchen.

"Nothing, Mr Brady was just leaving." Ste placed the pots on the side and looked at Brendan.

"Mr Brady is it now?"

Brendan stood up feeling a little hurt, turned and left the deli with a bang. Ste jolted and the sound the door made with Brendan's upset and felt his heart pang. "Hang on Doug yeah?" Ste spoke and rushed outside; looking around he saw Brendan getting into a BMW. He raced to the car window.

"Wait…Brendan?"

Brendan held his hands on the steering wheel before winding the window down "What do ye want Steven?"

"Ya know my name is Ste?"

"Yeah? Well I like calling ye Steven, ye have a problem with that?"

Ste leaned closer to Brendan and smirked "Actually, no I don't. Here" Ste held out his hand "Gimme ya phone"

Ste typed in his number and passed Brendan his phone back. Ste moved from the car grinning as he walked away, a new spring in his step, he was excited for the first time in years and Brendan was the reason why.

* * *

"You seem happy"

Doug spat annoyed fingering over the crumpled letter he found at the seating by the window of the deli. Doug spoke as soon as Ste walked back through the door, face lit up with the biggest smile. He dropped it immediately feeling he was betraying Doug somehow. He wasn't though, they'd been separated long enough to know where each other stood.

"Sorry" Ste apologised and moved back to the kitchen.

"That's not what I meant at all, I just…it's good. Seeing you happy. I don't remember the last time I saw you smile" Doug saddened and Ste noticed enough to move closer to him.

"And you aren't? Where have you been? I've had to cope with the business alone, are you coming back to work?"

"I can't do it, this working together. It hurts to much, things are still raw for me"

"Why don't ya go out, meet someone, go on a…date" Ste's eyes shifted quickly his phone vibrating in his pocket, he reached it out as it lit with a text message.

New Message  
Tonight? The Loft, 7pm. BB

Ste took a deep breath and stared at the message, he wanted to smile but couldn't because Doug was feeling so low. Instead he pocked his phone and led Doug to sit down.

"Maybe you could go out with Leanne? Try out a club, or go for a meal?"

Ste felt awkward, telling his husband to move on and start seeing other people. When in the back of his mind the text from Brendan had his stomach awash with butterflies. He had to keep it secret, just for now, just until their divorce was finalised.

As soon as Doug left he put Brendan's name into his phone and replied

Message to Brendan  
I can't wait :D

_delete delete delete_

Message to Brendan  
Ok.

_delete delete delete_

Message to Brendan  
Will c u there. Ste

Ste toyed with putting a kiss for a least ten minutes before sending the message without. After he'd locked up the deli, Ste rushed into town to grab some clothes for the night. Ste didn't want to dress up, but wanted to look decent enough. His aftershave stung as he splashed it on after a shave. He was about to leave when his phone lit up.

_Brendan calling._

Ste's heart leapt into his throat, he stared at his phone as it rang, should he answer or not. What if Brendan was cancelling, what if this was a date.

_Shit, it's a date_. He hadn't even thought about it till now, not been on a date in over two years.

Ste was on the sofa legs up to his chest, nerves spinning his stomach like a whirlpool. He'd never felt so giddy. Even when he and Doug were at that dating stage, he'd never felt this way. His phone cut off but shone brightly almost instantly with a text from Brendan.

Message from Brendan  
I know u are looking

Ste stared at the message. He actually was looking, that was freaky. Ste um'd and ah'd whether to reply. He had to reply.

Message from Steven  
What?

Message from Brendan  
Staring at it wont answer the call

Message from Steven  
How did u know?

Message from Brendan  
I am all knowing.  
Want a lift?

Message from Steven  
2 the club

Message from Brendan  
No the shops…  
Yes the club!

Message from Steven  
No, will b there

Ste jumped up and climbed into the waiting taxi that arrived within minutes of him calling it.

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Ste walked into the club, music throbbing through his body, the volume loud and piercing, rock music blared out, young people littered about on the lower floor Ste looked around for Brendan in the strobe lighting, seeing nothing but students dancing away with alcohol gripped tightly in their hands. He looked up the stairs and to the top floor wondering if Brendan would be up there.

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

Ste made his way up the stairs, past the kissing couples on the way he ebbed through and reached the top. Looking around he still couldn't see Brendan, it was only when he sat at the bar and ordered a beer did the man's thick Irish voice send thrills through his body. Ste smiled and looked behind him then frowned turning full circle to meet blue eyes from behind the bar.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_  
_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

"What are ya doing behind there? Wont ya get into trouble?"

Ste asked as Brendan passed over a bottle of beer. He moved out from behind and walked closer to Ste. His eyes rode the curve of his body in tight jeans black top and leather jacket. A shirt hung around his hips and covered his backside, Ste had to wonder what he was missing as the shirt hid evidence to an arse to die for.

"Nope, I know the owners, I'm a silent partner in this club"

Brendan slid next to Ste and rested on his arm, body turned to Ste, he towered above him as he stood. Brendan stared at him and caught his eyes sporadic as the light shone over them now and again. Brendan drank from the beer bottle he'd first ordered without taking his eyes off Ste, and under the scrutiny of it Ste felt himself melt and weaken at every moment.

"Really? How come I have never seen you before, I've worked in this village a long time, and I'd have remembered you"

"Yeah?" Brendan's grin was delicious "Well like I say, silent partner. Foxy runs the place although not sure where he is right now" his face turned to scan the club, a slither of light angled out of the office across the way. A young man dancing with his friends caught the look of Brendan, he smiled and moved the bottle of beer to his lips to drink. Ste gazed in the direction too, envy was something Ste had never experienced before, even with Doug, other men looking never bothered him. Now as he sat and watched the stranger flirt with Brendan it felt like a vice had clamped hard over his heart.

Brendan turned away from the man and leaned his body to drape over the bar, his backside blocking any view of Ste's challenger.

"I'm not interested, he can try his luck all night" Brendan practically purred the words.

"You should go for it, he seems dead keen" Ste spat his words out with a huff. Brendan laughed gaining his full attention.

"Okay then" Brendan replied finishing off his drink he moved to walk over to the man who was practically drooling. Ste stood quickly and held Brendan's arm. His grin annoyed the hell out of Ste and at the same time he couldn't help lighten with it.

"I didn't come here to watch ya get off with him"

"What did ye come here for then?" Brendan turned back to Ste leaving the other man to shrug and continue dancing.

Ste cleared his throat and changed the subject "Foxy? As in Warren Fox? Yeah I know him, he's scary"

"Scary?"

"Yup, scary"

"Nah, he's a soft lad. Ye just don't know him like I do"

Ordering a whiskey Brendan gestured to the sofa's, which had a 'reserved' sign on them. As Ste settled he expected Brendan to sit opposite, instead their thighs brushed when Brendan placed himself next to him. Ste knelt up on one leg and turned his body full on to Brendan half mirroring him.

"So?" Ste shouted over the loud music.

"Ye wanna dance?" Brendan asked looking back at the people in the club moving around the dance floor. "Although think our dress code is teetering way off" Brendan laughed.

Ste glanced over at them too, nodding in agreement "They have different nights here, rock night tonight"

Brendan slowly crept forward to hide behind his ear. "So, Steven. Now that we're here, what now?"

Ste trembled and moved to touch the side of him with his cheek, however brief it was it felt good. "What are you doing?"

"Gotta get close, can't hear ye over the music" Brendan's lips moved and Ste felt them graze the back of his ear slightly. The club suddenly felt so hot, his top clung to the perspiration on his skin.

"Stop it…"

"Stop what? I am talking to ye"

"No…you're" Ste swallowed "Touching me"

Brendan nodded and moved away sitting as far back as he could without leaving the sofa. "Fine!" he shouted over the throbbing music "We'll talk like this then!"

"Brendan, stop being awkward!"

"What?!" Brendan held his hand at his ear feigning deafness.

"I said…stop being awkward!"

"Eh?! Sorry Steven…I can't hear ye!"

Brendan grinned as Ste shook his head. Ste settled his bottle on the table as Brendan's eyes drew his attention and moved to sit half on Brendan's lap, his smile turned to a swallow as Ste edged close to his ear. Ste's heartbeat fast, it practically shook his body. He knew Brendan could feel it too, had too they were so close to one another.

"This better?"

"What do ye think?"

Brendan turned and their eyes met again, gaze darting to his mouth Ste felt his resolve weaken. He'd never wanted to kiss anyone more, they leaned in again but as Ste's eyes shifted he watched Doug and Leanne move up the stairs together.

Ste hitched a breath; he couldn't let Doug see them. Ste moved backwards like he'd been burned and left the sofa quickly leaving Brendan unsatisfied and confused. Brendan's eyes followed Ste's as he realised what had the younger man spooked he gripped his wrist and walked them to the office in the club. Ste looked at Warren who sat in the leather chair behind the desk.

"Alright Brady, long time no see. Who's this? Has he been causing shit, cause I can have him thrown out for ya" Warren stood up making Ste back up enough to fall over onto the sofa. Warren grinned at him looking at Brendan.

"He's my guest actually, and we need some privacy"

"Jeez Brady. Fine, well keep the office tidy this time will ya. He's messy this one"

Warren winked and thumbed back at Brendan. Ste caught the twinge of jealousy in his mouth fast before it blurted out for all to see. His arms folded tightly across his chest and lip protruded into a pout that had Brendan captivated.

"Hmm…thank ye Foxy, and don't let the door hit ye on the way out" Brendan perched on the edge of the desk trying to capture Ste's eyes, he was being far to stubborn though.

"What's up with your face?"

"Nothin" Ste snapped "Bring lots of 'guests' here do ya?"

"Jealous much Steven?"

"No! As if!"

"Course not, and no I don't. That was a joke, you're the only man I've brought in here"

Brendan pushed his body off the desk and sat next to Ste who still pouted. Brendan wondered if he could suck it into his mouth and nibble without himself becoming apart of a lawsuit. The image shook from his mind as fast as it appeared, Ste now seeming to thaw under the Irishman's admiration.

"How long you been a lawyer?"

"Years, I can't recall the moment I decided to travel the law path, I just knew I had to get far away from home and the people there"

Brendan took a drink watching the light bask over Ste's face. Swallowing seemed to become difficult around this boy, his looks a spell of tranquility Brendan wished he'd cast over him years earlier.

"You're staring again"

Ste blushed and as Brendan caught his breath; it occurred to him it only happened when he did. Turning to look Brendan in the eye his body reacted on cue. He'd never met anyone like him.

"Am I? Hadn't realised, must be the company I keep. Why the divorce?" Brendan kept his eyes burning into Ste's until the younger boy acted far to coy in response.

"Things just didn't work out, we argued a lot, and the first year we were too engrossed in getting our business up and running." Ste shrugged "I realised I needed, something more"

Ste's eyes connected with Brendan's then, and with a rush of excitement his hands trembled around his bottle of beer.

"I see, something more. He not satisfying ye in bed ye mean?"

"Hey, that's none of your business"

"It is when I'm representing ye, I need to know everything"

"Look, this was a bad idea yeah. Thanks for the drink, I'd best be off" Ste got up and paced his empty beer on the desk, his legs shifted uncoordinated, the beer leaving him slightly intoxicated.

Brendan stood up with Ste and felt a pang of disappointment, he didn't want the night to end, and Ste seemed to sense it between them looking down at the floor.

"Nights still young, ye haven't danced yet" Brendan becoming desperate held his hands firmly in his pockets so's not to play out the urge to touch Ste.

"Brendan, I have to go. And besides, I can't dance"

The door edged open and Ste couldn't see Doug or Leanne. Brendan's breath traveled down the back of his neck springing the light scattered hairs there to react at will.

"Ye will have to tell him one day ye know? What, ye think _he_ wont meet someone else?"

"I haven't met anyone else" Ste replied still looking around the club.

"Really?" Brendan's disappointment shone through a cracked voice leaving Ste regretting his words. He looked back at Brendan and studied his face.

"Your eyes tell me different" Brendan spoke seductively.

The door next to the bar was open; Ste didn't answer and made a beeline for it, stumbling a little down the metal stairs his footing slipped at the bottom as he steadied. Ste cursed himself as he left; walking through the village nightfall had descended on a cooler night. He shivered as he picked up pace realising there was someone behind him. Footsteps sounded in the hidden shadows of the village as he walked home.

He neared his flat fiddling with his keys in the lock and heart pounding so hard his hands shook uncontrollably. The jangle as they keys hit the floor echoed through the dark silence around Ste, moths dancing at the street lamp making the light flicker an orange glow over him. The familiar footsteps neared and Ste closed his eyes, whoever had been out there earlier had gained with speed on him.

A hand reached out and curved the peach of his backside making him straighten his position from bent over to stick tall. Behind him Brendan stood smirking at Ste's wide eyes, obviously about to kill whoever it was who'd touched him, and yet the words didn't seem to come, and before he knew it he was walked against the wall at the side of his front door, breathing like he'd run for miles.

Brendan closed their gap before kneeling down to take the keys, his face close to Ste's crotch his eyes looked up with contemplating, the same look Ste had following his movement back up.

"Fuck, what are ya playing at huh?"

Ste couldn't he breath properly, like the world suddenly began to leak it's oxygen supply without warning, the presence of this man before him, mysterious and addictive.

"Wanted to make sure ye got home safely'

"Oh and your hand on my arse, that part of it?"

Brendan laughed shrugging. "It was on display"

"Oh, right well, that's okay then" Ste exasperated

"I am human Steven. Like ye wouldn't have done the same"

Brendan opened his mouth against Ste's "Steven, why do ye keep running away from me?"

Ste hesitated, body alert and responsive. He was beginning to realise his embarrassment had a reaction in the older man he relished. In the golden light he could see his eyes imploring, his beard longer than the last time he'd seen him, he wondered if it would be soft to the touch. His hand raised and moved across it without thought or consequence.

Brendan's eyes sparkled as the bristles flowed slowly through Ste's fingers, Ste seeing the smile on Brendan's face didn't stop, bringing his other hand up to thumb both sides of his face in wonderment. He wanted to reach into his mind and draw out his thoughts, the shine in Brendan's eyes drew him in, they deep as the bluest oceans, swimming here would have him out of his depth in no time.

_"You're gorgeous"_ Ste whispered, croak in his voice, his thumb traveled the outline of his hidden lips.

Brendan flicked his eyes wide open then and parted his lips, wasn't expecting the words. As far as he was concerned gorgeous wouldn't ever be used to describe him. He let Ste carry on, keeping his hands clenched by his side struggling not to touch the boy back.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are." Ste replied moving his lips till they'd found Brendan's. It was soft and chased with a seed of doubt. Ste wasn't sure how he was getting away with the gesture. All he knew was in that moment he needed to feel the man before him.

It was over quickly but both men were left overwhelmed, the spark between them seemed to rock their existence. Brendan felt his lungs fill with air, breathing had never been so easy.

"Why did ye kiss me?"

"I needed too"

"Why?"

"I don't know...sorry" Ste turned after grabbing his keys managing to open his front door.

"Can I come in?"

Ste nodded entering his flat quickly and wandering over to the fridge. Grabbed two beers and placed them on the table before settling on the small sofa in his lounge curling his legs up tight to his chest. Brendan sat next to him.

"I've wanted to do that all night" Ste chucked still a little tipsy, watching over the fireplace and unlit fire. He realised he didn't need it's flame, having Brendan by his side enough body warmth for him.

"Didn't think ye was interested" Brendan countered drinking some more beer. "Ye practically threw me at that other fella"

"He was scrawny"

"And you're not?"

"Shurrup"

_"You're beautiful ye know?"_ Brendan spoke resting his beer on the table. _"Is it wrong I want ye Steven?"_

"No…cause I want you too don't I" Ste gulped but looked away.

"We can't though, I'm still married"

"Not for much longer" Brendan replied.

His phone rang making them jump and laugh. Ste smiled wide before drinking some more of his beer. His smile soon faded when he witnessed fear in Brendan's eyes, it took him aback feeling the urge to stop it by any means necessary. Brendan ended the call with distant eyes, lost in a place far away from where they were. Ste placed a tentative hand on Brendan's shoulder, he flinched like he'd struck him, Ste moved to cup Brendan's beard.

"Who's done this to you?"

"I have to go...I've...I'm..."

"Okay, just...just wait a few moments more, _you look so scared"_ Ste felt his heart ache. Who could possibly make Brendan change like a flick of a switch.

"Is it one of your clients?" Ste wanted answers, his need to know spurring him on more.

Brendan shook his head, body still tense, and his responses like a robot.

"It's my Da. He's coming here"

"And that's a bad thing isn't it?"

Brendan turned to look at Ste and his face changed to innocence not unlike a child. His head nodded, and body moved to get up. Ste stopped him.

"Stay here, just for tonight. You're not in any fit state to go anywhere" His voice low and tentative. Brendan found little strength left to argue with him.

"Just hang on a min"

Ste returned with a duvet and pillow and crowded onto the sofa after dumping them on the arm of the sofa.

"I'll stay on this, you take me bed"

"I take ye _to_ bed?" Brendan quirked his eyebrows up mischievously

"Desperate are ya?" Ste winked and settled back.

"Steven"

"No arguments, go on! Get!"

"Steven I'm..."

"Oi, I said no arguments right?"

Brendan laughed then and tilted Ste's face towards him "I'm not tired yet"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Ste grabbed the TV remote and flicked through the channels, they settled in silence watching late night programmes.

* * *

The morning came with a surprise drum kit playing out in Ste's head, it throbbed and zoomed as his head held up.

_"Oh. God."_ Ste moaned and placed his hand at his forehead "I'm never drinking again"

He mumbled tossing the duvet to one side his legs kicked out and feet settled on the carpet. Padding along the carpet, eyes barely open he made it out of his bedroom to the bathroom feeling sorry for himself. He showered, cleaned his teeth and even made a coffee before he even remembered the night before.

Ste stared at his coffee trying to piece what was missing, and then it hit him. Brendan was there last night. He raced into the bedroom at speed leaving his coffee to slop over the side of his cup as he hastily dropped it on the counter. He was gone. Ste sat on the edge of the bed and tried to remember how he managed to sneak out without him knowing. Ste remembers clearly them being on the sofa together watching TV till late. He figures he fell asleep, but still had no memory of getting into bed.

After calling Brendan's number and getting no response he called his office. Leanne answered so he feigned an appointment inquiry with a quick discussion to Brendan's whereabouts. Leanne said he was out of town on business and wouldn't be back till late.

"Oh, really? Well, can ya tell him I called?"

"Sure, I always pass on his messages Ste. Doug's okay by the way, just in case you're actually bothered"

Leanne's tongue full of spite for Ste, she'd taken Doug in after they separated and no doubt wiped away his tears of anguish. Ste did care; they'd been together a long time not too.

"Of course I do, this was for the best Leanne, you know that" Ste rubbed his temple feeling his headache growing. He needed this like a hole in the head.

"Hmm, right well I best get going. Some of us have to work"

"Hey! I work right? Perhaps you should tell Doug to get his arse to the deli and help out instead of just being a cow to me"

Ste ended the call and flung his head to rest at the back of the sofa. He missed Brendan's company, but with no way of contact Ste left his flat with a heavy heart to go to the deli.

* * *

Brendan sat with Anne in the restaurant he'd booked for them and just toyed with his food. His appetite usually large he just couldn't stomach anything. Anne chewed her pasta and sighed looking up at Brendan, the sip of wine washed the food down as she laid her hand across his.

"Come on bestie, what's wrong?" Anne beamed as Brendan looked up, but still his face stiffened like cardboard. "Jeez, ain't we all a peach?"

"What?"

"What's up love?"

"Everything, nothing, dunno" Brendan shrugged playing with the rim of his whiskey glass.

"Okay, first things first, how did your date go?"

"Date? I aint been on a date Anne"

"Whatever" Anne dismissed Brendan's denial "Well? What happened?"

"We went to the club, had a few drinks, chat, I went back to his flat, he kissed me and I stayed the night"

"Oh yes!" Anne punched the air "Now that's what I'm talking about" Anne got comfy.

"Details immediately"

Anne's eyes sparkled as a giddy giggle emitted from her lips. The people next to her widened their mouths, Anne took a double take.

"Oh wind ya necks in." Anne looked back at Brendan who tried to iron out his frown lines.

"Jesus Anne, can ye not? I stayed on the sofa. He doesn't know, but I carried him to bed when he'd fallen asleep. And the kiss… it was a little kiss, end of"

"You carried him to bed and stayed on the sofa? Oh my god Brendan, you actually like him don't ya?"

"Maybe I do, but he's my client and I've a job to do first. He is…ye know"

Anne leaned forward across the table "He is…?"

"Married"

"Yeah, but it's over. You're not doing anything wrong, Ste likes you too remember" Anne held her hands over his and squeezed them tightly.

"You have to tell him how you feel"

"I will, I have kind of. We were interrupted. Chez called me. My Da…he's coming to visit"

"What? He can't! Brendan he can't"

"He's coming with Chez, what choice do I have? I want to see my sister"

Anne shuddered drinking the remaining wine from her glass, she swallowed with difficulty.

"You could speak to Ste? A new person who doesn't know, might help you to deal with your dad once and for all, get rid of him"

"How can I tell Steven? He'd run a mile, think I was dirty, scarred for life. I can't lose him now" Brendan's words shocked him to blink back into reality. He really liked him, and it hadn't clicked until that moment.

"Anne. What am I gonna do?"

"You know what to do, go live your life, be happy. Ste, if he's the one, fight for him" Anne let Brendan pour her another glass while she watched him play out an internal battle. Was he even worthy of Ste, and how was it possible to feel this way after having only met him recently.

Looking over at Anne who was waiting for him to speak, but his mind was full of indecision, and of his impending meeting with his evil father who he left behind so many years ago, he thought the likelihood of seeing him again slim to naught. He toyed with the idea of going away, far away and coming back once they'd gone back home, but that was cowardly, and Anne was right, he did deserve to be happy.

"Brendan? Are you alright?"

"Known him for a couple of months and I feel lousy without his company." Brendan shrugged downing the rest of his whiskey.

"Do something about it then" Anne countered gesturing her glass to Brendan before taking another drink "I've known you years, and I've never seen ya looking like this"

"Like what?"

"Like life finally has it's meaning"

"Ye have been drinking too long, it's gone to your head"

"Brendan, I couldn't get tipsy on this cheap vino"

"Cheap? It's far from that, ye always cost me a small fortune Anne" Brendan winked paying the bill he held his arm out to Anne who slid her own through linking them together.

"Can I buy a hat yet?"

"Shut up Anne"

"But…"

"No" Brendan warned hiding his grin.

* * *

"Hello again" Warren queued in the deli eyeing up the menu deciding what to have for his lunch while Ste moved around serving customers.

"Still on ya own I see"

"Yeah, my business partner has gone silent on me too" Ste shrugged accepting money off another customer and closing the till with a bang.

"What can I get ya?"

"Erm can I get a ham and cheese panini?" Warren asked "And a coffee."

"Sure, ya eating in?" Ste moved to the kitchen and looked back at Warren who turned to the sofa around the window.

"Yeah can do. You seen owt of my silent partner since other night?" Warren settled finding a newspaper to read. "Only you two looked pretty cosy"

"Brendan? Last I saw of him was a week ago. To be honest I'm busy here and he is a workaholic"

"Sounds like you miss him"

"Maybe I do. Is he gonna be in the club this weekend?" Ste flicked his eyes up sheepishly bringing over the drink Warren asked for.

"Why don't you ask him huh? It seems to me you're both sulking" Warren winked with a sly smile

"You're not scary, Brendan was right about ya"

"What did Brady say about me?" Warren's eyes lifted from behind his newspaper slanting with thoughts.

"Just that I didn't know ya like he does"

Ste turned and left for the kitchen while Warren leaned to one side reaching into a pocket for his phone. Ste returned with a hot panini before leaving him to his food. After a while the door opened again and Ste moved out of the kitchen.

"What can I get…oh." Ste's jaw dropped, Brendan stood there smiling. Black suit, white shirt with a red detailing. Ste traveled the length of his body, every curve enhanced by the snug material, He really looked amazing. Ste nibbled his bottom lip, bashful in speaking.

"Hi"

"Hello Steven" Brendan walked closer, voice deep "A little Fox told me you were asking after me"

"No, I wasn't, I mean. How are you? Only I ain't seen ya since that night when I…"

"Kissed me?"

Ste blushed and Brendan moved till he'd reached the other side of the counter pressing Ste up against the coffee machine, the cups rattled with the nudge. Brendan leaned in close. Ste gasped taking in the smell of his aftershave, overpowering his senses. His heart skipped, lashes curling upwards Brendan's eyes were darkest he'd ever seen them.

"Ye and that blushing…it's dangerous"

"Oh, is it?"

"Ye are…" Brendan thumbed Ste's pink lips hard till they whitened "So beautiful"

Their eyes fixed and dilated and Brendan didn't wait till Ste spoke back instead lifting his chin he took his lips for his own. They kissed and the warmth in the room exploded assaulting their bodies. Ste moaned and grabbed Brendan's neck, straight onto his tiptoes deepened it crawling his tongue into Brendan's parted mouth. Tongues lapping firmly twisted in pleasure that had them mewling. Warren stilled mid chew and darted his eyes to the door. Shoving the panini in his mouth and grabbing the cup he made to leave.

"So…I'm off now" Warren mumbled thumbing to the door, but nothing short of a hurricane would part Brendan and Ste from their embrace.

"Right then…bye" Warren left the shop quickly as Brendan pushed his body against Ste tilting his head in a new exciting angle, he devoured Ste's taste in hunger. Ste's mouth still bore the brunt of their kiss after they'd parted as the crimson colour filled his plump lips again.

Ste held his breath and fingered over the beard that had felt divine over his face, stroked its softness.

"Hi" Ste giggled out loud head still somewhere in the clouds miles above them.

"Hi back" Brendan smirked.

"You're a amazing kisser though"

"Not so bad yourself"

"Can we do that again?"

"You're keen" Brendan grinned thumbing Ste's angelic eyelashes.

"I missed you" Ste replied grabbing onto Brendan's suit jacket, whitening his knuckles he couldn't let go.

"Missed ye too, been a little miserable without ye" Brendan moved backwards allowing his eyes to focus on Ste properly, Ste still held his lapels in a tight fist. Brendan brought his hands up to his and cupped around them gently prizing them open.

"Only a little?" Ste teased parting Brendan's hold and rubbing his back off the coffee machine.

Brendan reached behind him too, rubbed his back gently a while before curving his palm over his arse watching Ste's reaction as he squeezed. Ste yelped gulping quickly.

"Not gonna tell me off this time are ye Steven?" Brendan pulled Ste with a jolt towards him, his hands molded, fingers fanning wider.

"Sorry if I was a bit rough, your blushing has an effect on me"

"Clearly" Ste smiled moving out of Brendan's grip and taking his apron off. "What are your plans this weekend?"

"I am supposed to be seeing my sister actually, and…" Brendan's face changed and Ste touched his shoulder

"Your dad?" Ste sighed, "If you ever want to talk, I am a good listener you know?"

"I wouldn't know where to start Steven; my past is dark, really dark.

"Did he hit you?" Ste placed his apron on the counter gripping tighter over Brendan's shoulder.

"Sometimes" Brendan's breath shallowed. Ste turned Brendan to look at him, hugging his arms around his neck. Brendan reciprocated the move holding Ste with such tightness Ste felt emotional enough to make his eyes glaze over.

"I'm sorry, It's none of my business." Ste held Brendan back "Can we spend some time together?"

"I'd like that Steven, very much"

"Okay" Ste beamed "Um, how about…you show me your place this time?"

Brendan pulled Ste closer "My place huh?" He watched Ste nod slowly.

"Go on then, this sexy arse of yours ready to go?" Ste squeaked as strong hands gripped his arse cheeks.

"Yep, just need to tidy up here, give me ten minutes?"

"I'll bring the car around"

* * *

Brendan's house was bigger than Ste had envisioned, The large gates on the front opened onto a good sized front porch. The house new build and modern, his silver BMW parked up into the garage smoothly. Ste clicked open his seat belt and exited the car. A door led them through into the main house which Ste gawped around in shock.

"Bloody hell, this is a cool pad Bren!"

"Bren?" Brendan threw his keys down onto a table and looked back at Ste.

"Brendan, sorry"

"No, I like ye calling me that." Brendan moved into the lounge as Ste followed. He made himself comfy on the worlds softest sofa ever, Ste hummed as he sank into it arms stretched out, Brendan laughed at him and sidled over to the drinks cabinet. He took out a glass and poured himself a whiskey.

"Ye want a drink?"

"Yeah you have beer?" Ste held his hand out to the drink Brendan passed him and shifted his posture as the older man sat down next to him.

"You know…my step Dad? Terry he's called, he used to hit me too, as a kid. Growing up was hard" Ste glanced at Brendan who listened intently.

"An I know…I know what happened to you will be different, but I just wanted you to know that, I understand. I get how that effects you, stays with you"

"I would have stopped him Steven" Brendan replied "If I'd known ye then"

"Me too, with your dad"

"Aw Steven, my Da, my Da is evil, the devil, no one can stop him"

"I would, I wouldn't let him hurt you again"

"Why though? Ye barely know me Steven, what is this?" Brendan gestures between them both needing to understand. Ste shifts his legs close to his chest resting his chin on his knees.

"I've been asking myself the same question, I kinda feel…drawn to you. Like we have a connection, think I'm going mad"

"Ye must be wanting to be near me" Brendan scoffs and drinks his whiskey as it warms his throat the brown liquid settles in his stomach.

"Stop that" he shoots his head to the side; neck straining with it, Ste shakes his head.

_"He raped me"_ It's barely a whisper, more like a forced breath from empty lungs. Ste heard, he heard the words but they still seem alien to him. His heart breaks, feels it split in to pieces. He thinks then, no wonder Brendan was scared, Ste's terrified.

"What?" Ste widened his eyes in shock, his body collapsing in on itself.

"My Da, when I was eight. He stole each minute of my childhood for years" Brendan felt Ste's arms surround him before he could speak any more shaking as he held him so close. Brendan gasped and held his arms tightly back placing his head into Ste's shoulder.

"No…no!" Ste speaks devastated, quietly holding on stronger "I'll never let go of you. He can't touch you while I am here" Ste consoled into Brendan's ear listening to painful sobs coming from Brendan. They sat together a long time, just holding each other until the slither of daylight they'd arrived to had gone to night.

"Can't believe you told me" Ste whispered into Brendan's ear as they hugged. "That must have been difficult."

Brendan moved his head to one side closing his eyes he breathed in Ste's scent and gripped his hold on him.

"Hmm, if I hadn't have said it I would have chickened out. I can't believe you're still here"

"You thought I'd _leave?_"

"It's not something ye expect anyone to tell ye is it? Thought you'd...I don't know what, just not this"

Ste brought his hand up and stroked over Brendan's hair "I'd never just leave, and it never crossed my mind too either._"_ his voice wavered with tears. "_I want to kill him"_

Brendan smiled wry "I wanted to for years, I ended up just escaping him instead"

"I'm glad you did, cause ya needed to find me didn't you?" Ste squeezed Brendan.

"I think you're right"

Brendan moved Ste back a little, locking their gaze. "I did need to find ye Steven" Brendan edged to place a soft kiss on Ste's mouth. Ste reciprocated cupping his lips languidly.

"Ye can't tell anyone" Brendan stopped their embrace with a low imploring voice.

"Why would I even think too?" Ste let Brendan move from his arms with reluctance.

"Sorry, only Anne knows. I told her a while ago, had to tell someone"

"Anne is lovely, I'm glad you have her"

"She said I'd feel better talking to ye about it" Brendan looked at Ste "Anne was right, but do ye mind if we didn't speak anymore about him"

"Course" Ste looked into Brendan's puffy tired eyes and made a decision.

Ste got up and looked around, holding a hand out to Brendan who took it Ste walked them upstairs finding a large bedroom with a king bed. The room decorated black and red, Ste moved them to the bed. Brendan exhausted stood there a frail man, devoid of feeling. His eyes gazed upon Ste watching him move the covers back and ebb closer to Brendan undressing him.

His hands caressed the hair covering his chest and saw Brendan close his eyes at the touch however light, until his shirt flapped effortlessly to the floor. Brendan toed out of his trousers and Ste made the tough effort not to look. His hand was taken and Brendan sat on the mattress getting himself into bed Ste kneeled by his side as he turned over to meet his eyes.

"What are ye doing?"

"You need sleep, you're so tired, I can see it behind those gorgeous eyes of yours. Do you ever sleep?"

Brendan shook his head lightly "No, well not brilliantly anyway" His fingers rubbed his eyes, they were painful and sore. Ste wanted to kiss them better.

_"Tonight you will_" Ste stroked through Brendan's hair, flicking the hairs up with his fingers until he watched Brendan's eyelids heavy and struggle to stay open. Once asleep he continued the motion, smiling as his hand wandered to his moustache beard and lips. Ste ghosted them and kissed lightly against the hidden thin pink lips.

* * *

Brendan woke up with a long drawn out yawn and stretch that cracked his bones in bliss. He hummed slowly shaking with the last remnants of his stretch. Eyes adjusting to a slither of light through his curtains, Brendan jolted up a little, his head tilting at the light and then at the rest of his room. His head flopped back down against the feather pillow; it softened as he pressed into it.

The smell hit him slowly, filtering through his nostrils they flared up. Brendan once again held himself up, but this time pushed with his hands till he'd sat upright against the headboard. Someone was in his house, cooking the most amazing smelling food. Brendan remembered and flung off the duvet realising he was in his boxers, vivid memories coming back to the younger man's hands palming over his chest when he undressed him, little touches that awakened every area of skin.

Brendan's slither of a smile mapped his mouth getting up with a groan grabbing a dressing gown and placing it on. He switched the heating on and padded down the wooden staircase and over to his open plan kitchen. Ste stood in his boxers and t shirt dancing a little jig, back to Brendan and his intense gaze.  
"You're a sight for sore eyes" Brendan coughed his throat from gruff to smooth.

Ste span around quickly noting the sight of Brendan, dressing gown open, chest on display and boxer shorts that left nothing to the imagination. He swallowed and lost his words.

"Ye okay Steven? Only…ye look flushed there"

"Well…I am standing by a hot stove" and the fact Brendan looked so hot it melted his insides.

"Smells good" Brendan moved off the wall to stand next to the breakfast table "Ye didn't have to cook though"

"I wanted too" Ste adamant in his explanation he walked to the table "Sit down yeah? I was gonna call ya, but I knew you needed rest so…thought a good breakfast would get ya strength up"

Ste smiled and Brendan caught his breath before nodding and sitting down. Ste placed a coffee on the table and plate of full English breakfast. "I didn't know what ya wanted, so cooked a bit of everything."

"Thank ye Steven, this looks great. What about ye?"

Ste leaned over and grabbed a sausage off Brendan's plate full "I'll have some of ya sausage"

"I bet ye say that to all the guys huh?"

Ste blushed almost choking on the meat in his mouth; his eyes flicked his gaze to his brew as he sipped on it quickly. "Just not that hungry, I'm not a big eater really"

"Ye need some more meat on those bones Steven, I've plenty of sausage to go around"

Brendan laughed and Ste scoffed shaking his head. Watching Brendan eat made Ste smile, his head resting on his upturned palm; his every mouthful lightened his heart. Ste left the table after finishing and placed the pots in the bowl.

"Oh no, I am washing up" Brendan ordered putting his plate and cup into the soapy water. Ste held his hands up and moved to one side.

"Never took you as the domestic type"

"No one else going to do it, I live alone here"

"Well it's a great place Bren, I had a little peak around, hope ya don't mind. I woke early so…"

Brendan finished up and dried his hands "Where did ye sleep?"

"Oh, I erm found a spare room. Sorry, should I have left? I should have gone home…I will make myself scarce"

"Don't be daft, I appreciate ye looking after me, even though I ain't used to that kind of thing"

Brendan moved closer to Ste walking him back against the counter Ste's hands grabbled around Brendan's waist underneath the material of his dressing gown till his fingers met the warmth of his skin, Brendan shuddered at the touch lowering down to Ste's lips, he hesitated. Ste smirked opening his lips to Brendan's they kissed again. Licking deep, their tongues spoke volumes moving with hunger. Ste hummed tightening his hands at the back of Brendan stroking them over his arse. Firm to the feel of his palms Brendan groaned into Ste's mouth and deepened their embrace. Ste moved his hands to Brendan's chest and shoved him backwards breaking their lips apart.

"What's wrong? Ye Okay?"

"I'm better than okay, I'm just getting…" Ste looked down at his hardened groin and back up at Brendan who still had his eyes on his erection.

"I can help ye with that" Brendan replied stroking his lips wet. "Do ye want me too?"

Ste nodded biting his lip, Brendan moved Ste over to the breakfast table. Ste looked at Brendan puzzled. "What?"

"Get up then"

"On the table?"

"Yeah"

"But we're in the kitchen"

Brendan moved and closed around Ste, hands either side of the table and gazed into his eyes. "This part of your seduction technique Steven, only ye are gonna ruin the _mooood_"

Brendan kissed Ste hard and gripped his hands around his waist lifting him up quickly onto the table, it jolted them apart.

"Now lie down and spread these thighs"

Brendan growled slowly stroking up Ste's legs, he lay down backwards. Brendan's hand trailed down the t shirt that hung loose around Ste's smaller frame. It folded over and over when his fingers spread out over his stomach and pushed the material up to rest under his chin. Ste wriggled at the coldness of the table, his body turned a bright crimson, as he lay there open for Brendan. He felt two fingers pull down his boxers and gasped a little embarrassed as his cock sprang up hard.

_"Jesus, perfect"_

Brendan complimented and thumbed between the slit, rubbing pre come over the head. Ste scrapped his nails at the wooden table, arching his neck back, his mouth hung wide open. A strangled sigh left Ste's lungs when Brendan's tongue flattened wide over the wet and licked it off, cupping the head of Ste's cock he sucked lazily, ticking the rim of it. Ste moaning in appreciation spurred him on more.

"Stop…_OH_…teasing"

"I think ye like it more than ye let on" Brendan replied licking the length of Ste base to head and stopping again.

Ste moved to grab his dick but Brendan slapped him away, leaning over him they met each other's eyes. Ste's blown wide, eyelids half covering them.

Brendan's hand fondled Ste's heaving balls, playing with them and grinning at Ste.

"What's the matter?" Brendan whispered squeezing them.

"Just touch me, make me come" Ste asked unashamedly, greedy in need.

"Only in my mouth Steven"

Brendan licked a kiss into Ste's mouth and snaked his way down his chest and stomach lapping into his navel. Ste keened as his cock entered deep into Brendan's warm mouth. His tongue mapped around its length, pulling him thicker each licentious movement.

Ste's hands grabbed Brendan, scrunching his hair, his legs dangled wide spread over the sides, Brendan firmly between his thighs, toes curling feeling his climax pulsate through his body, Ste let go and gripped the sides of the table in his hands, moaning and pooled down Brendan's throat. His hips jolted as he sucked every drop from his come down.

"_Oh god…Bren…"_ Ste held a breath in before letting it out into a high giggle. His cock throbbed, falling limp from Brendan's mouth.

"Ye taste good Steven" Brendan opened Ste's eyes with his closeness; Ste took him into a long drawn out kiss tasting himself. He'd never done that before, but the way Brendan molded his senses, his inhibitions went out of the window.

"Can you?" Ste asked laughing at the position he was in, needing to sit up again, Brendan obliged and pulled him up, his length spent angled to one side, pulsing.

Ste jumped off the table and pulled his boxers back on and top down. Noting Brendan's obvious arousal.

"So where do you want it? We have a fair few counters in here, and even a stove?" Ste pointed to them one by one laughing.

Brendan pondered his choices before turning to Ste "Shower?"

Ste lead them upstairs to the shower room he'd discovered earlier and stripped himself walking under the warm water of the shower head, he beckoned Brendan to do the same and join him.

Brendan did and Ste grabbed some shower gel lathering Brendan's entire body with bubbles, using a generous amount over his dick and ball sack Ste surrounded the back of Brendan, hands on him, pulling his erection base to tip over and over. Other hand cupping his engorged balls, the hair now stuck wet to them as he molded them like putty. Ste bit the shoulder blade of Brendan in his teeth, his stubble leaving a red graze. Taking his time as Brendan had done before, Ste relished the noises the Irish man made, he too finding himself again aroused by him.

Ste pulled up and down squeezing at the head tighter on the way up, his own excitement rubbing against his body. Brendan moved his hand to Ste's cock and mirrored his movements. After coming against the tiles Brendan turned towards Ste lifting up his thigh and trailing his fingers between his parting, Ste felt fingers touch a place no other man had and he climaxed again with it. Eyes wide in shock, Brendan stopped and held him back.

"Steven? I'm…I'm sorry"

"No…" Ste whispered "It's okay, honest" Ste kissed Brendan gently soothing him "No one has ever touched me there before"

"Oh, did ye like it?"

"Felt amazing" Ste smiled keeping his voice quiet with a tremble, their bodies closed again kissing with such need they almost slipped on the wet floor. Brendan held Ste up against the wall, grabbing his thighs until Ste tied them together tightly around his waist.

* * *

Fully dressed and lighter than air they sat on the sofa in silence. Ste had thoughts racing through his mind at a hundred miles an hour, what they'd done, and how Brendan had touched him in a way he feared he couldn't now be without. He glanced at Brendan who seemed deep in thought too, he wondered what he was thinking about, and whether they were having the same feelings.

Brendan's phone ringing soon had them back down to reality though; he reached for it and grumbled at the name that flashed up. Ste didn't listen to the converse and instead grabbed the TV remote flicking through the many channels. The call ended and Ste watched Brendan turn to him with the corner of his eye.

"You have to go" Ste guessed, it was getting late, even though it was now the weekend, Ste figured Brendan worked every hour god sent.

"Yeah, sorry. Look Steven. I have to be honest with ye, I want to see ye again"

"Do ya?" Ste smiled "Me too"

"Okay, ye want me to pick ye up tonight? We could do something, maybe go for a meal"

"You asking me on a date?"

"No, I mean maybe. Yeah"

"Okay then, sounds great."

Brendan nodded sharply and stood up. Grabbing his wallet and briefcase and keys he offered Ste a lift. Back at the deli Ste was still on cloud 9, he'd never felt so alive, So happy. So when Doug came in to the shop dressed in his uniform and ready to work it blew him completely off kilter.

"Hey…how are you?" Ste asked watching Doug walk over expressionless.

"Good thanks. Thought it was about time I came back, place is half mine after all"

Ste lowered his eyebrows "Never said it wasn't"

"I know" Doug replied with a thin smile. "Now that our divorce is almost finalised we need to sit down and talk"

"Ey? What do you mean?"

"We need to get the paperwork sorted for when you sell your half of the deli to me"

Ste stopped and took a double take of Doug, not quite believing his ears. "Why am I going to do that?"

"What?" Doug scoffed laughing "Ya don't expect ME too? You're the one who wanted the divorce, YOU'RE the one who decided to walk away from our marriage, so you should be the one that sells up"

"I don't believe you, so you instead expect us to stay together in a loveless marriage? Yeah cause that makes a whole load of sense doesn't it?" Ste feels a twang of guilt at his words but he's mad, mad because he didn't stop to think of the bigger picture and what effect this whole situation would have.

"I ain't budging Ste, better live with it, or leave, I mean you're good at that aint you?"

Ste ripped off his apron and threw it at Doug who caught it. "Try managing the place without me, like I have had to do for the last couple of months. I'm going where I am wanted"

"Good luck with that" Doug sneered

Ste pointed back at him as he left "You've become a proper twat"

"And you've become predictable"

Ste slammed the deli door listening to the bell ring in frustration. Ste tried to control his breathing as his throat cut hard. Seeing Doug hating on him that way shouldn't have been so painful, but it was. He found solace with Sinead, Brendan was at work till gone five, so wouldn't be able to see him till then. Sinead knocked at Ste's flat and smiled before hugging him tightly. Ste sighed into it holding back with hope, a hope not everyone had turned against him. Sinead settled on the sofa Ste bringing over a soft drink despite wanting something stronger, drinking in the middle of the day wasn't the answer. Her hand patted to the side of her and Ste sat down.

"What's occurin?" Sinead smiled

"Lot's, Doug has practically thrown me out of the business" Ste shrugged "Told me I have to sell my share of the Deli."

"Wow, he suddenly grow balls now?"

"Don't, I already feel bad."

"Why? Love you don't deserve to be thrown out of the deli, it's your place too"

"Yeah but I am here, he's slumming at Leanne's. Guess he figures the deli should be his."

"Doug buying your share then?"

"He didn't get chance to tell me, I left"

"Why not speak to your lawyer, I bet he could help you."

Ste looked at Sinead mouth pursed eyes trying to tell her some huge secrets. Sinead seemed to realise and suddenly turned full to Ste and pointed.

"What's going on Ste…and why…why are ya suddenly smiling like the cat who has the cream?"

"No reason" Ste blushed thinking of the morning he'd spent sprawled out over a kitchen table while Brendan brought him to life.

"Out with it Ste!"

"I've met someone"

"Oh my god…you've never? Who?! When!""

"I can't really say see, cause it's early days. Although we have…"

"Already? Ste ya meant to play hard to get"

"Trust me I couldn't have played any harder, so did he"

Ste laughed at Sinead's eyes almost popping out of the sockets. He knew she'd ever give up till she knew all the gory details. As he left her to stew he couldn't help think of Brendan and what he was up to. His thoughts lighting up Ste's face it glowed, Sinead suddenly hugged him tightly.

"He obviously makes you happy, you should go for it."

"I'm still married though"

"Ste, you're separated, and besides, it wont be for long"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to mention it to anyone else. I am bursting to tell someone though" Ste admitted holding Sinead's hands tight in his own.

Sinead zipped across her lips and nodded silently. "It's my lawyer, Brendan"

Her mouth widened in shock, not unsurprising really. Even Ste himself still couldn't believe it.

"Wow, I mean wow."

"He is, I can't explain it, but he makes me feel alive, I knew I was missing something, and I think I've found him."

"Okay, you sound a little infatuated Ste, how long you been seeing him?"

"We ain't I don't think…we have done things, but…" Ste paused for thought "We are going on a date tonight, a meal. I've known him a couple of months"

"Please be careful Ste, that's hardy any time at all, you wear that heart of yours on your sleeve, protect it for once"

"I will, honestly. He's just amazing. You will like him too"

* * *

Brendan pulled up at the deli and straightened out his suit exiting the car. He blew out a long breath and happily strode to the door opening it.

"Steven? Hope ye are ready, been waiting all day for…"

"For what?" Doug moved through the kitchen door and stood at the counter looking at Brendan. He stumbled on his words shifting backwards a little and pointing to the menu quickly.

"Ah yes…a sandwich, um Jam. I was waiting for a jam sandwich. Where's Steven?" Brendan cleared his throat and managed a blank expression.

Doug smiled ironically, shaking his head. "Keep seeing ya in here a lot, what ya just like the food, or has something else taken your fancy?"

"Don't know what ye mean Douglas. I was hired by ye and Steven, so well within my rights to see him" Brendan's arms automatically crossed over his red shirt creasing it.

"Whatever, how about doing your job then. The papers ready?"

"Actually they are, I wanted to give them to Steven myself, cheer him up a bit. I am beginning to see why he had no choice now."

"Just leave, I'll pass on the papers to him"

Brendan opened up his briefcase grabbing out a set of papers and passed them over to Doug "I will give it to Steven, reckon he'd prefer them coming from me personally"

Brendan grinned moving to leave, he gripped the door handle "Ye are an idiot, letting Steven slip through your fingers. I want to thank ye though, for bringing me the most rewarding case I've ever had to deal with" The door closed firmly behind Brendan. He tossed his briefcase on the backseat and grabbed his phone calling Ste.

"Hey ye" Brendan smiled as Ste answered almost immediately.

"Bren, hi" Brendan could sense he was smiling just as much as him. "Where are you? I need to tell ya somet"

"You're not at the Deli? Yeah I kinda worked that out when that ex husband of yours gave me attitude"

"Ex? You mean?"

"Look I will pick ye up, I hope ye are dressed to impress Steven"

"Bren, I don't have a lot of decent clothes…"

"Naked is a great style, but I think ye getting arrested will dampen our date"

"HA! Ya just said it, date. I am ready, just get that fit tush of yours here will ya"

"I'm coming Steven"

"Starting early then?" Ste laughed "See ya in a bit"

* * *

Ste's heart skipped when there was a knock at the door, he checked himself out and hoped he looked good enough to go to a restaurant, he'd gone out and got some smart trousers and a decent top. Ste nervously opened the door and then widened it seeing Brendan stood there in a grey suit and red shirt. He looked gorgeous, and Ste told him so as Brendan's hand held close to his chest and walked him back at the door.

Brendan was desperate with his kiss, making sure he took Ste's breath from his lungs with a sensual tongue, Ste moaned loudly sucking his bottom lip and biting down on it.

"What was that for?"

"Think someone needs to show ye just how important ye are" Brendan smiled into their parting kiss. Looking down this body in approval.

"Do I look okay? It's not as good as yours, I mean ya look amazing"

"Well ye look incredible Steven, don't let anyone tell ye different"

"Bren, ya acting strange. What's happened?"

"Here" Brendan passed over the divorce papers and Ste read as much as he could before passing it back to Brendan to go over the harder words.

"I will go over this with ye, explain everything. It's done, you're divorced Steven"

"He want's me to sell my share of the business" Ste hung his head, making Brendan tilt it back up with two soft fingers under his chin.

"Listen to me, I will help ye with anything ye want, draw up papers, make his life hell, just right now I wanna take ye out"

Brendan held his hand out to his parked car and Ste couldn't help the smile. Nodding in agreement he closed the door behind them. Upon arriving they sat at a corner of the restaurant, private enough for them to be alone. The waiter brought over the wine of their choice and he grabbed a bread stick crunching on it and using the rest to gesture around the place.

"Alright this init?"

"Hmm, been a couple of times, good food"

"A couple of times? Who with?" Ste's eyes glanced back at Brendan not sure he wanted to know.

"Ye wanna talk ex's? We can do that Steven; I have never brought any here. Only my sister and Anne have joined me here"

"So…you do have ex's?"

"Course, Vinnie and Macca. Vinnie I cared for, I aint gonna lie to ye. We all have pasts, back then I wasn't exactly out and proud. My Da made things hard for me, I only truly got to live after I left Dublin. I've never been in love, hopeful that will change" Brendan took a drink and looked at Ste.

"What's Dublin like?"

"It's a great place filled with bad memories. As a kid I spent a lot of time with friends. Getting into trouble, ye know what kids are like"

"I remember myself, I spent it joy riding" Ste shook his head "A proper scally, I wore a lot of track suits"

"Track suits?" Brendan raised his eyebrow in thought "Ye still have them?"

"Track suit? Really?"

"I think you'd look great in em"

"Maybe I'll model one for ya then" Brendan laughed heartily bringing Ste into a warming smile. His heart swelled watching him laugh so much, always brightened his face like it was the first time he had done it in years. It was closer to the truth than Ste knew, Brendan had never felt this happy in his life. He studied Ste like he was the luckiest man alive.

"Doug I know about, anyone else?" Brendan asked interested

"Amy and Rae, and yes, both took me a while to realise" Ste chuckled shrugging back into his seat.

"That men do it better?" Brendan winked knowingly.

"Ha ha. Funny. I fancied men, so when I met Doug, things just progressed. We were happy ya know. Just, we make better friends. I say that, he actually hates me"

"I doubt that Steven, he's just sore at the moment"

"We never…he never touched me like…like you did, have" Ste cradled his forehead in embarrassment, but Brendan stopped him. Looking into his eyes.

"Hey…I am glad.I want to be your first everything. Touch ye and make ye tremble"

Ste sighed nervously "You do make me tremble"

Brendan edged his hand across the table, only inches from Ste's. The younger man swallowed watching the movement.

"I can't believe it took my divorce to meet you, all this time, why the hell didn't we meet years ago?" Ste moved his hand to Brendan's and squeezed "It's not just me is it? Do you feel it too?"

"Yeah, big time"

Their closeness broken as the waiter came to take their orders, Ste having fish and Brendan ordering Steak. Brendan told him the steak was better and would prove it once their meal arrived. They had a toast to 'new beginnings' and spent the evening asking questions craving knowledge from each other.

"I have a temper" Brendan admitted "I can get angry quickly, I blame my childhood and my Da. Made my childhood a living nightmare"

Ste chewed and swallowed his fish taking in some water. "I don't know what to say to make it better, it's cruel what he did. Why are you letting him get away with it? With all your law background, he could be put away for life"

Brendan's eyes softened and turned to sadness, the innocence on his face taking Ste's breath away, his thoughts made him sick, sick to his stomach. He hated the man who dared to call himself a father after doing such unspeakable things.

"It's Chez, ye know? Her knowing would destroy her. I want to see her, and he's coming along too. I will struggle though"

" I know it's early days, and I swear I'm not expecting anything from you, I just…I want to support you. Be by your side, I have such an overpowering feeling to protect you" Ste linked Brendan's fingers across the table. "Please let me Bren"

Brendan smiled and nodded "Okay, ye wanna meet Chez? I haven't told her about us, but Anne knows"

"Us?" Ste tried to hide his happiness with the glass of wine, but his face glowed so Brendan could tell anyway.

"Yeah, us. Ye wanna give us a go?"

"Yes I do, more than ya know" His glass moved to his lips, but before they graced the top Brendan was moving it from his grasp and leaning towards him.

"I keep thinking about that kiss from earlier, and how I'd like to continue it" Brendan grinned.

"In here?"

"Would ye prefer the toilets?"

"Ya funny, come here" Ste gripped Brendan's collar and brought them into a kiss or five before letting him go with a wink and a shove backwards.

"Oh! So this, THIS explains alot"

Doug.

Ste stood up quickly mouth open in disbelief; of all the places he had to be, why here why now. Ste hesitated looking back at Brendan who just shrugged.

"Just tell him Steven"

"It's…we were…a business meeting" The words stung, he didn't have to look at Brendan to know how much they'd burned. Doug considered Ste's answer until he saw Brendan with contempt covering his eyes.

"What?" Doug spoke first, and Ste waited baited breath for Brendan's voice, dreading the sound his hurt would make.

"What?" Brendan widened his mouth to speak, and Ste caught his eyes finally practically pleading Brendan not to say anything. However he'd had enough of being pushed to one side whenever Doug was suddenly around. Brendan grabbed his wallet and threw a handful of notes on the table.

"That should cover the bill. How about we just forget everything we said; think it's obvious where ye heart truly lies Steven. Have a nice life living in denial" Brendan left barging past Doug in anger. Ste deflated watching him go.


	3. Chapter 3

Bring Me To Life Part 3  
  
"_No…Brendan_" He whispered and then turned to look at Doug. "Why? _WHY!?"_

"Why what? I am here to eat, what the hell are you here with Brendan for huh? A bit posh to be going over business"

"You know what. I haven't said anything in fear of hurting you. But now watching him walk out of my life…" Ste pointed to where he watched Brendan leave the restaurant without a look back.

"I realise I can't fucking live without him." Ste turned to look at Doug "Only...only just met him, and I'm a wreak. Look at me, I'm crying like an idiot!"

_"WOW"_ Doug un steadied like he'd been hit in the chest with a battering ram. "Like this isn't the weirdest conversation we've ever had." Feeling uneasy Doug moved to sit down at the table clicking his fingers to the waiter passing by and ordering a drink. Ste shot Doug look then, after all he'd kept quiet to protect his feelings. His hands slid beneath his eyes to catch his tears.

"You never spoke about me like this" Resentment rose from the pit of his stomach, Doug drank gulps of the alcoholic beverage he'd been brought only to choke realising it was Irish whiskey. He turned to look at the glass with disgust and half a tongue stuck between his teeth.

"_Urgh_, who drinks this stuff?"

"Brendan does!" Ste swiped the glass from Doug's hand and settled it on the table. "Woulda been drinking it too if you hadn't of ruined our meal, _our date"_

"I didn't set out too! Oh what, you thought that? You're so selfish, what about me huh? Can't you just for once stop thinking about yourself, seriously it's so damn boring Ste"

Ste huffed out a laugh, of course he was selfish when it came to Brendan, edacious with greed. The feeling only grew the longer he spent with the older man.

Doug paused to look over Ste "I can see it in your eyes. You're falling for him."

Ste hitched a breath; struggling to breath properly, he cradled his face. "I've lost him, Doug. An' I don't blame him right, cause I'm a shit for dismissing him like that. And I'm sorry I snapped, you..._you just don't understand._"

Doug sighed with a heavy heart knowing when to accept the situation no matter how upsetting. He knelt beside Ste and held onto his hand "Go after him. Us, we never really had that spark did we? The one that has your stomach filling with butterflies? Brendan does that to you though, doesn't he?"

Ste bit hard on his lip trying to keep Doug's gaze without coping out, he managed a nod throat bobbing with the antsy lump stuck in his throat.

Hesitating Doug glances his eyes above him "Truth is I saw you look at him that first day, in his office"

"What?"

"Come on Ste! I saw you both, lit up the room. I tried to deny it, tried to fight for us, but against him, I had no chance" Doug blew out a long brave breath pushing up to his feet. "We are okay, me and you, I promise"

"I'm sorry I hurt you; truly" Ste sniffed wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I shouldn't have told you to sell your half of the deli, I was so mad at you, at us and the time we wasted."

"What will you do now?" Ste angled his body towards Doug

"I'm gonna go back to America. My Dad's not too good."

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Mom rang, I need to be there. And It'll be good to visit home. I don't know if I will return, but if you want to keep the deli running, that's fine with me"

"I don't know what to do" Ste took a deep breath and drank some water left by the waiter.

"You need to go find him." Doug pulled Ste up and into a chased hug widening his eyes "Go on, _go!"_

* * *

Where to start. Those were the words going through Ste's mind now, as he stood outside the restaurant. The weather deciding to change as the familiar noise of rain began to drum at the concrete pavement turning it to a dark grey. Ste didn't have a jacket, so the water droplets stained his shirt the moment they made contact with the material. He moved out further and looked in the direction of where Brendan's car had been, of course it had gone. Of course Brendan had rushed away from him as fast as he could.

Ste began to walk, thinking how he wished he could turn back time like the pages of a book. Start at the beginning and write a different outcome. He didn't have a destination, just needed to move his legs. They dragged the heaviest they'd ever been, walking through the streets different faces stared at his through the dusky evening. Sunlight almost completely gone now, so the heat from it lessened and the rain cold made his body shiver in places. A car horn sounded loudly behind him, but he didn't flinch. Others did, talking about the idiot who was blocking the road further up. Ste kept moving.

He happened upon a park, which looked more like woods, the trees spanned at each side of the footpath he strode along. Loose gravel paving crunched underfoot. And the lake, he changed direction towards it and found a wooden bench to sit on. It was damp with the rain but he was already wet from it, his clothes hung heavier. Ste sat, blinking with the rain landing on his long lashes and looked onto the lake miles away in thought.

* * *

Brendan slammed his car door almost off it's hinges as he got into the driving seat. Seat belt clicking into place he started up the engine and revved it few times before driving off angry. He drove around the block, and breathed deeply passing the restaurant in thought. Looking over at it and then pressing the accelerator again. He felt like an idiot, not the first time Ste had made excuses for him being around and it pissed him off.

He thought though, why did it rile him so much? He was furious, but why. Even Ste's face had looked saddened when he left. He saw the look in his eyes, he didn't want to be put in that position. Brendan passed the restaurant again. This time slowing a bit. He sighed shaking his head. Ste was obviously still with his ex, hadn't followed Brendan out at all. He was right then, Ste had made his mind up. Brendan's heart hurt like hell, he wasn't used to this kind of feeling, made things complicated. He spent his life arguing his way out of impossible situations in the court room, and yet here he was faltering at the biggest hurdle he'd ever faced.

Brendan watched the sudden rain sprinkle the windscreen and cover it completely obscuring his vision. It blurred movement out of the car, people walking around, the light from the lampposts that flickered on with the dusky night turning duller with the down pour. Brendan moved his car without looking and a vehicle behind blasted his horn in disagreement with his manoeuvre. Brendan did a finger gesture to them and drove off turning on his wipers to clear the rain away.

Then there he was, Ste walking on the pavement, with no jacket looking forlorn and uninterested in the weather change. Brendan hitched a breath and parked up with a swerve as he saw him disappear into a park. He sat there a moment, watched the rain dripping over the windscreen and the wipers move sporadically to clear it away. Brendan's thumbs strummed the steering wheel, deep in thought. His head upturned to the sky and the rainfall. Unclipping his belt and grabbing a long length coat off the back seat he locked up his car and followed him.

Brendan felt his suit moisten with the rain and looked up at the angry clouds closing his eyes to the cool drops. They scattered over his face clinging on to his moustashe and beard hair. The beads dripped when he angled his face again looking around as he walked through the wooded area. Seeing the huge lake and the figure sat on a bench with a soft-lit lamppost nearby, the light made out the shadow of Ste. Brendan made his way over the wet grass to Stand behind Ste, he stood silent for a moment or two before speaking.

"Steven?"

Ste moved his head slightly but didn't turn around; a tear fell down his cheek with the rain as a disguise. If he hadn't sniffed with it Brendan would never have known the younger man had been crying.

_"I thought you'd left"_ Ste's words choked in the back of his throat.

"I tried to leave, but it hurt too much" Brendan answered sincerely as Ste watched the rain move the water of the lake vigorously. His feet shuffled to stand at the side of Ste who glanced up at him facing the lake, watched his throat bob getting into difficulty expressing his words. "Then when I thought I'd lost ye, there ye was" Brendan fixed his gaze with Ste.

"Here" Brendan wrapped the jacket around Ste's shoulders; he immediately clung to it shivering. Brendan sat down next to him.

"It's cold and wet out here, why didn't ye go home?"

"You wasn't there" Ste replied turning to look at Brendan "I don't want to be anywhere you aren't anymore"

Brendan looked back at Ste, he recalled Anne's words to him in the office all those months earlier, if this boy before him really was his future he'd gladly accept with everything he had. That moment lasted minutes till he was brave enough to respond. The rain made Ste's hair sleek down over his face, Brendan smoothed it back out of his view with his thumb and smiled "Just figured that out huh?"

Ste laughed then "Yeah" he sobbed, "I really did"

Brendan pulled Ste into a sideways on hug. Leaning on his chest Ste sighed resting his hand flat listening to Brendan's heartbeat.

"I'm soaked" Ste laughed again. "Bloody weather"

"Yeah, me too. We should make a move. I really want to do something first though"

Ste sat pulling the coat around his shoulders "Thanks for this"

Brendan turned to look at Ste intently and moved closer "Gissa kiss"

"What?"

"Gissa kiss" Brendan waited and Ste smiled kissing him softly.

"Good"

"What now?" Ste asked standing up "We can't stay in this rain all night, could catch a cold"

"I will warm ye up Steven"

Brendan held his arm out in beckoning, edging nearer Ste held his breath as Brendan yanked Ste towards him leaving Ste no option but to straddle his lap. Brendan widened his mouth over Ste's, their lips slid with the rain as it showered them in cold droplets. Ste tilted his face to gain more from it, sliding their tongues together, the rainwater slipped between their open lipped gasps and kisses.

_"I wanted our first time to be memorable"_ Brendan hushed draping the long jacket over Ste and looking around them, no one was in sight and the area quiet with the night sky and bad weather. The rain became heavier as time ticked on and Ste's chest heaved realising Brendan's thoughts. His hands moved to open Brendan's zipper.

Brendan reached for his wallet, gripping a condom in his fingers; Ste took it in his mouth ripping it open. Ste continued to open Brendan's trousers, and then his own. His hips lifted enough so Brendan could move them down past his knees. Ste rolled the condom on Brendan's thick length and fisted it nervously.

"Are ye sure?"

_"Yes, I want you"_

Ste, gasping at the sudden coldness of Brendan's wet fingers; used the rainwater to soak them till dripping. Circling Ste's rim, he watched Ste's eyes close and his breathing change. Arching his open lips back catching the rain in his mouth, Ste kissed Brendan transferring the rainwater from his mouth to trickle down the back of Brendan's throat. Their kisses deepened sporadically as he pushed inside Ste's entrance methodically, slow, wet. Ste's eyes widened, hips keening to his touch and sodden mouth hung open over Brendan's.

_"OH"_ Ste trembled _"That's…"_

"Feel good?"

Ste nodded, Brendan inserted another finger and scissored them a while, using his other soaked hand for more lube to create a cool slide in and out. Ste began to move then, little by little moaning the deeper Brendan curled his fingers.

"_Oh god_.Can we…can you?" Ste sighed dragging over Brendan's covered cock. "I just want you inside me"

"Okay" Brendan whispered, his moist fingers slid between Ste's arse cheeks wetting open his entrance "Relax when I push in ye"

Ste placed the head of Brendan's cock at his pulsing hole and sat down a bit. Brendan took another look around, thankful the rainy weather had people indoors, he pulled the coat around them and thrust up into Ste. It took a few goes and Brendan was more vocal when his cock pushed past Ste's resistance grabbing his thighs.

"Steven, you're so tight, _fuck_"

_"Bren…"_ Ste edged his knees closer widening his legs and sitting down more feeling Brendan's length push inside his walls filling him completely. It took his breath away. Their mouths jolted together feeling warm breaths and raindrops smother their faces. Ste's long lashes catching the water as beads, each time he flicked his eyes to the sky they brushed off and down his cheekbones.

Brendan moved them; holding Ste's thighs wider, he watched his face change perfect in arousal, Ste looked angelic as the flush coloured his cheeks crimson. They worked in time with each other, rocking slowly and hitting Ste's sweet spot, he was more vocal than ever. Brendan's emotions overwhelming him; he let go of his cries of passion too, watching this boy rise and fall with ease over him Brendan's cock spiked, sending a ripple through his veins. Lightening suddenly forked in anger across the sky, lighting the lovers up. The lamppost next to them flickered on and off continuously breaking it's soft light into pieces.

"Bloody hell" Ste faltered watching the lightening and stopped moving his body.

_"Hey, look at me"_ Brendan asked softly thrusting up inside Ste _"Don't stop_"

Ste returned Brendan's smile arching his back, hands holding on softly to the neck of Brendan he moved as if it was his last moment on earth and needed to live to the fullest. Brendan angled inside him and hit a spot challenging his nerve endings to explode in what had to be the best sex he'd ever experienced.

Brendan's cock filled his insides completely the force of it making him want to open his legs wider just to see if he could reach any deeper, it was exquisite, that push and pull on Ste's emotions.

_"Brendan…"_ Ste gasped again and again, his prostate hit every time Brendan pushed higher. Ste ghosted their lips and connected Brendan's eyes with his moaning louder against the thunder boom. The sounds reverberating through their bodies shaking them like leaves in the wind.

The storm grumbled loudly around them, lightening mirrored in the lake each time it tracked across the night sky, the rain bouncing back off the ground fast as it hit. Brendan sighed feeling his body shudder, languid sensual kisses kept reminding them they were still grounded and not miles above in the charged clouds, their senses alert, the tightness of Ste's walls milking his dick raw. Brendan's orgasm ripped from him, pooling into the condom his hips keened forward, holding Ste down, Brendan roared defying the loudest of thunder crashes.

_"Steven, jesus."_

Ste suddenly gasped and closed his eyes moving his hips again feeling his climax come in waves, Brendan grabbed the head of his cock feeling the warm liquid streak across his palm. He let Ste watch him panting and hot, Brendan lapped at his palm, tasting Ste as they rocked through their comedown.

"So beautiful" Brendan ghosted their lips _"Ye are beautiful when ye come"_

Ste's hands dragged through Brendan's soaked through hair pulling them into a passion enthused kiss. Breaking it off Ste laughed breathlessly.

"You feel so amazing" Ste clenched tight leaving Brendan to hum content. "We have to do that again" Ste sucked Brendan's bottom lip into his teeth.

"As soon as I get ye back we will"

"Hmmm...That a fact?"

"That's a promise" he growled in reply desperately kissing Ste again, loved the feel of Ste's mouth on his. Lightening cracked above them, catching the rain with the emitted light, it glistened like a shower of diamonds from the sky.

"We'd best make a move Steven, this storm is getting worse." They both looked up at the dark clouds above them that echoed noise around the park.

"Good job it's made out of rubber init?" Ste spoke still looking up at the menacing clouds. Rain that fell from the stars dripping off his long lashes.

"What?" Brendan fixed their eyes again.

"The condom, ya know, with the lightening and that" Ste laughed at Brendan's face.

Brendan shook his head and looked at Ste in awe; he was in complete awe of the boy he was still buried deep inside. He wished they could have stayed this way.

"I think I'd have missed ye even if we'd never met" his finger traced below Ste's warm smile.

"Aw, that's…_actually how?"_ Ste puzzled a little trying to work Brendan's words out.

"Just mean's ye are special"

Ste shrugged bashfully and moved off Brendan, tying off the condom. They made themselves presentable again, every now and then looking at each other smiles as natural as day for them now. Brendan zipped up his trousers slipping with the wetness of the material and his hands. They were saturated to the bone, the rain getting heavier by the second. Ste stood up and looked down at himself.

"A drowned rat comes to mind" Ste flicked his arms as a waterfall of rain left his shirt sleeves.

"I like ye wet though Steven" Brendan replied laughing at his appearance. He moved quickly taking Ste into another passionate kiss, knocking him unsteady on his feet, Brendan held on with his strong arms, their mouths drenched and slippy, they couldn't hold a kiss long enough with the slide of their mouths. Opting to just laugh through them instead. The storm seemed to linger in the clouds, flashes and rumbles closely followed each other.

Ste set off looking behind and watching a dripping Brendan follow close by throwing the used condom in a nearby bin they took a last look at the bench they'd made love on.

"Now what" Ste shouted a little over the noise of the rain lashing down around them.

"Home?" Brendan tilted his head "My place, or yours?"

Brendan watched Ste's face brighten; his thumb stroked half a litre of water off Brendan's beard. "Your place"

* * *

The hot shower water felt good over their bodies, layers of sodden clothes piled in one corner of the room Ste hummed leaning his head back to rest on Brendan's shoulder, his hands held his stomach fanning his fingers out pulled him close. They shivered out of the car when arriving, stripping as soon as they got in the house and rushing into the shower room.

Brendan turned the hot water on and basked with Ste in the heat till their bodies stopped shaking and glowed a flushed red. Ste kissed Brendan and sat down on the warm tiled floor laying back and spreading his legs he trailed his fingers down towards his entrance.

Brendan watched Ste touch himself and fell to his knees crawling over. Ste lay his legs down open for Brendan to settle there.

_"Push your finger inside Steven"_ Brendan spoke, Ste pressed the tip of his finger in and closed his eyes when Brendan's tongue followed suit. Ste groaned and pushed his finger in further, curling it to meet Brendan's tongue. Ste's dick pulsed, balls heavy and full, the wet licks Brendan made inside his walls bringing out white cold goose bumps over every inch of his body.

Brendan hitched a breath out parting from Ste's hole, he told Ste to continue stretching himself out while he found a condom. Ste moved two fingers inside and thought of Brendan and how he made him feel. He returned already sheaved and standing erect.

Ste moved his hand away as Brendan lowered and draped his legs over his shoulders. Pushing inside Ste's hole the slide in easier than their first time, he hit Ste's sweet spot almost immediately. Ste screamed and tightened his legs behind Brendan's back.

_"_Ye…feel_…so good"_

Brendan lay his lips on Ste's moving his tongue between his shaky parted lips, their tongues licked languid strokes of seduction. Ste rocked over Brendan's length quicker, figetting and making strange mewing noises. Brendan stopped their kiss and look at Ste intently.

_"What do ye want Steven?"_

_"I…Bren, I want it harder"_

Brendan moved Ste's thighs higher and thrust deeper faster, Ste's body jolted with each move. Brendan's dick filled him completely balls slapping at his arse Ste jerked climaxing against his stomach and chest moaning Brendan's name. Brendan closed his eyes and held inside Ste pooling into the condom he rode the through their comedown.

"That were incredible" Ste panted as Brendan collapsed on his body resting at the crook of his neck sucking his skin red.

"Ye make me crazy boy" Brendan sighed moving out of Ste wincing at the loss of contact.

"Boy?" Ste held his head up legs still spread showing himself off.

Brendan dived between his legs and lapped wide across his hole a few times making Ste moan and giggle squirming. He held Brendan's face there opening himself more, allowing Brendan's tongue to slip inside again. He loved it, that feeling, soft and wet; his tongue knew how to move in the right ways to send his body into meltdown. Ste wanted to come on Brendan's tongue one time, just thinking about it made his dick throb. His hips rocked over Brendan's deep tongue slowly, head back Ste purred in pleasure.

"Ye okay up there?" Brendan smiled coming up for air.

"That, what you do with your tongue…jus…wow"

Brendan stood up holding a hand out to Ste he pulled him up again. "Glad I can be of service"

"Shut up" Ste shoved Brendan playfully.

Ste found the fluffiest towel to dry himself with, and nicked Brendan's dressing gown having no other clothes to change into diving onto the bed and sinking down into the feather pillow. He watched Brendan dry off, with hungry eyes. His body perfect, paying attention to his arse, he smiled.

"Ye enjoying the view there Steven?" Brendan glanced back placing some boxers on

"Aw, spoilsport! I was yeah, don't begrudge me, that is one tasty bum you have there" Ste closed his eyes and felt them heavy before flicking them open again and he got up.

"Where are ye going?" Brendan asked as he moved to the door.

"Spare room"

"After what we just shared in the park and the shower? Steven, get in my bed"

"Now there's an invitation" Ste didn't need asking twice sliding under the covers, Brendan joined him.

"I'm proper tired, sorry" Ste moved to cuddle Brendan wrapping his legs close. Brendan moved his palm over the peach of his arse and down his thigh.

"Me too, get some sleep. Sunday tomorrow, I have the whole day with ye"

Ste glanced up" You're spending the day with me?"

"Yeah, no more time wasting. Oh and have I told ye I love lie ins?" Brendan hummed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Brendan" Ste rubbed his eyes into focus watching Brendan's phone light up with a phone call. The handsome Irish man was sound asleep, his moustashe twitched as he breathed out through his slight lip parting. Ste settled his own there and peppered kisses until they evoked a natural reaction to kiss back.

Ste smirked as Brendan reciprocated his kisses into a longer more sensual kiss. Darting his tongue in, they kissed morning breath goodbye. Brendan's eyes flicked open a little closing every now and then to sleep. Ste felt mean waking him but his phone had flashed that many times, he did wonder if it was important and really had no choice.

"That's the best wake up call I've ever had" Brendan grinned and stretched his arms above his head. Ste moved down to lie on his chest snuggling into his chest hair and the throb of his heart beat. Brendan's arms surrounded his body and squeezed.

"Bren, sorry I woke ya but, your phone has been ringing none stop"

"Really?" Brendan lifted his head as he reached across checking his phone he groaned and looked at Ste.

"Oh I forgot, It's Chez. I am meant to be seeing her"

"Hey it's okay, I understand"

"I wanted to spend the day with ye Steven"

"I'll be around" Ste winked "There's always texts if ya miss me"

"Miss ye, I'll go crazy without ye"

"Will your Dad be there?" Ste looked worried as he filtered his fingers through Brendan's chest hair. He moved closer to leave lingering kisses hearing Brendan's breathing change. "I don't want to leave you with him"

Brendan palmed his hand through Ste's hair till their eyes met "I will be okay, I promise. I have to do this for Chez. Ye can meet her too."

"I'd like that. Want some breakfast?" Ste moved to dangle his legs off the side. Stretching himself he giggled as Brendan's hands moved to tickle his ribs.

"It's my turn to make it. Breakfast in bed?"

The twinkle in Brendan's eyes had Ste shaking his head tongue sticking between his teeth. "Oh nooo, we start that and there will be no moving us from this bed"

"That sounds a better plan though Steven"

Ste stood up padding across the room using every ounce of energy he had not to succumb to Brendan's obvious flirting. "Nope, you have plans. I'm gonna get dressed and shoot off home for a bit. Might see Sinead."

"Don't leave without saying goodbye will ye?" Brendan pouted sticking his bottom lip out. Ste had to laugh, hot shot lawyer his ass, Brendan was too bloody soft.

"Pack it in, and no I wont."

Steven moved down the stairs and took his clothes off the radiator. They were warm to the touch as he put them on. He made a coffee for them both and upon placing them on the coffee table he eyed up the sofa before him and jumped on it and melted into its comfort. Not long after Brendan came down the stairs wearing the same jeans, t shirt and leather jacket he had on other day at the club. Ste hitched a breath at the sight of him.

"You forgot something" Ste suddenly spoke pointing at Brendan who looked down over himself quizzically.

"What did I forget?"

"The checked shirt, the one you had around your waist?" Ste nodded "Yeah, you need to wear that too, trust"

Brendan widened his eyes as he flicked them up, then tilting his head to one side he pointed at Ste "The club, it's what I wore that first night we went out"

Ste nodded profusely, like he'd forget, Brendan looked so gorgeous he forgot to breathe. Brendan left and returned with the shirt. Ste slipped off the sofa and taking it from his hands wrapped it around his waist gazing with a giddy look he tied it off slowly jolting Brendan into it.

"So hot" Ste whispered pushing onto his tiptoes _"So. Damn. Hot."_ Ste linked their mouths, Brendan's hand grabbed the back of his neck hard pulling Ste in with a growl.

_"Mmm…yummy"_ Ste turned on his heels, Brendan slapped his arse quickly. "Here, made ya a coffee"

"Thanks. I spoke to Chez, we're going to The Dog" Brendan sipped his coffee as Ste sat on the sofa drinking his own. "Da will be there"

"If he hurts you…" Ste clenched his fists "Can't ya…can't ya just see your sister?"

Brendan moved to kneel in front of Ste "I have you to keep me strong, in here" Brendan pointed to his head.

"I will be here soon too" Ste swallowed and flattened his hand at Brendan's heart beat. "Just need to find the key"

Brendan smiled and nodded "I think if anyone can, it's ye Steven" his thumb caressed Ste's lips before they shared a last kiss.

"Come on, I'll take ye home"

* * *

Ste didn't plan to do this, it kind of just happened when his feet did his bidding. He knew the way, on occasion he and Doug had drank there, he knew the owners and really, it wouldn't have been strange for him to turn up there. Ste's feet walked with meaning as he past the pond that housed ducks, and according to the pub sign, a dog.

Ste did wonder how Brendan would feel him turning up unannounced, but he had to go. As Ste stood outside the pub anchored to the spot, his feet couldn't move anymore. Ste chewed the bottom of his lip nervously then jumped a mile into the air when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He was mirrored by a huge smile.

"Hello again" Anne's smile warmed Ste's heart

"Hi, it's Anne isn't it?"

"Hmm, yeah, and Mitzeee." Anne pointed to the pub not moving her eyes off Ste "We both here for the same thing?"

Ste looked worried then and looked down at his feet. "I am here for Brendan"

"He told me, I know you know about Seamus" Anne gestured to a nearby table and Ste followed her to sit down. Ste swallowed, sheen covering his eyes he looked at Anne.

"How could he do such a thing? To his own son" Ste spoke softly swallowing a lump in his throat. "I want to kill him"

"Me too" Anne agreed "It's his sister though, he's so protective of her, anyone he cares about, you should know"

Ste flicked his gaze up "I care about him too, in fact I even...anyway. You going in?"

"He doesn't know I'm here" Anne replied nervously looking at the door "I want to though, you?"

Ste nodded his head "Yeah, I want to support him"

Anne stood up yanking her skirt down "Come on, we can go together, that way he can't tell us off"

"How do ya know? He might go mad at us?"

"Not a chance, not with you around. You know...I've know Brendan years, and the way he looked at you that first time ya strolled into the office. I've never seen him look at anyone that way before"

Ste grinned giddy "Really? Ya know, that moment I saw him, god. I swear the earth moved, don't care how corny that sounds. It was like an earthquake hit"

Anne squealed hugging Ste tightly "Oooh I love the pair of ya! So glad ya found each other."

Anne linked her arm with Ste's, and they walked in. There were a few people sat at the bar, Darren stood pulling pints an chatting away happily. Ste and Anne looked at each other sheepishly, they couldn't see Brendan though. Relieved, Anne guided them to the bar and ordered drinks for the pair of them. Settling together and chatting away like old friends, they only parted when a thick Irish voice made them both look up in unison.

_"That's him"_ Anne whispered with a shudder

Ste held a breath and stared at Seamus, his eyes must have burned through his skin because he turned to draw their eyes together. Anne gripped around Ste's arm and warned him with a whisper not to do anything stupid, and to remember Brendan in all this. Ste couldn't think of anything but Brendan, he stared at the older man with contempt and wanted nothing more than to throw him out of the place. Ste stood up hands clenched by his side.

"Steven?"

Ste broke his glare to be greeted by the bluest gaze, Brendan's eyes looked warm and soft. They also looked with question as they darted to Anne, Ste simmered down a bit.

"Who is this Brendan?" Seamus asked searching between Ste and Brendan.

Brendan turned to his Dad, his mouth grimaced "Steven, this is my Da."

"Pleased to meet ye Steven" Seamus reached out his hand to Ste who repulsed. Brendan's eyes implored and brought down Ste's barriers faster than he would have liked. Taking the Seamus' hand he held on tightly and stared the older man down. Seamus swallowed jolting his hand free to smile at Cheryl who then walked in clacking her heels at the wooden floor.

Seamus walked away and Ste angered "Steven, please."

"You, don't you dare right? After everything ya told me, I'm expected to be nice to him?!" Ste pointed at Seamus who laughed and joked with Cheryl without a care in the world.

"You're a good layer right?" Ste spoke moving quickly Brendan stopped him with his arm held solidly against his body "You can get me off the murder charge"

"Maybe I could, but Steven, I ain't gonna let ye do something so stupid am I?" Brendan lowered his voice then looked at Anne

"Take him home for me?"

"No!" Ste replied "Don't send me away, Brendan"

Anne sighed and stood up "Come on Ste, I think it's time we left"

Ste looked up at Brendan lowering his voice he looked over at Seamus and Cheryl, who then caught his eyes. Her face puzzled at her brother and the stranger in deep conversation. "I came here to support you" Ste whispered "I don't want him near ya"

"It's okay..."

"Bren?" Cheryl stood next to Brendan "Who is this?"

"Ste" his voice tone reflected his sour mood, Ste snapped folding his arms tight across his chest.

"Steven, his name is Steven" Brendan smirked at Ste before looking at Cheryl. "He's just leaving"

"Oh, well hi. Nice to meet ye Ste. I notice my brother elongated your name too?" Cheryl looked at Brendan with widened eyes "Funny, he always does that"

"Yeah, he did the first time we met" Ste smiled with the memory, a moment shared by Brendan the two of them caught each others gaze and Cheryl looked between them gasping. Her all knowing stare made it's way to Anne who shrugged in an obvious manor. It was obvious to all who looked closely enough.

"Oh my god, Bren?"

"Shush" Brendan warned with his eyes when Seamus beckoned them over irritated at being left alone. Brendan tried to apologize with his eyes and Ste saw that and softened.

"I'll be waiting, you come back to me when he's gone okay?"

Brendan slowly nodded "There's no one else I'd run too"

* * *

Ste had tried to work, went straight there after Anne had left. His mind raced with the thoughts of Brendan with his father. Even though Brendan had been brave, he still had that look of innocence. Ste was still mad at himself for leaving him, even though Brendan had been adamant he did. He sat by the window and watched the villagers pass by, it started to lightly rain on the window then, and Ste held his chin in the palm of his hand, eyes sparkled remembering. It occurred to him then, that maybe he could help Brendan, together they could create new memories, good ones that might eventually blur out the bad ones.

Ste thought of his childhood and what he'd been through, the past months they'd not once been in his mind. Things changed the moment he met Brendan, perhaps dwelling on the past no longer factored, perhaps it was time to lay old nightmares to rest and fill the future with dreams instead. Ste then realised he was being watched. Ste blinked back into reality and smiled at Brendan stood arms folded waiting for him to notice. He looked happy, nothing had changed, he'd survived seeing his father, but best of all, he'd come straight to him just as he promised.

Ste moved off the seat and opened the door of the deli to lean against the door frame.

"Wonder if ye could help me?" Brendan spoke before slowly walking up to Ste

"I shall try" Ste replied beam getting bigger the closer Brendan got.

"Looking for this boy, Steven he's called, and I need to thank him"

"You mean Ste? I know him, what did he do to deserve your thanks?"

"He saved me, in more ways than one" Brendan gripped Ste by his shirt pulling him to stand forward "No one has ever done that for me" Brendan spoke on breath. "Thank ye"

"Anytime" Ste blew out a strangled sigh before kissing Brendan's soft lips. Their kiss deepened and then parted, Ste flicked his lashes up and looked at Brendan

"You really okay?"

Brendan nodded "I didn't stay in the end, I decided it was time to move on. He's gone"

"What about Cheryl? I know you wanted to see her"

"Funny, we ended up talking about ye, it seems ye didn't just have an impression on me" Brendan smirked "Basically once I'd left Chez followed me. She worked it out, our 'looks' gave it away. That was it, wanted to know everything didn't she?"

"What so he, your dad, you both left him in the pub?"

Brendan nodded fingering down the front of Ste's top "Hmm, left him to get drunk. Chez called him, he's back at their hotel, going back to Ireland." Brendan paused thinking "I am gonna ask her to move to England, I can look after her then, and get her the hell away from him"

Ste's hand stroked through Brendan's hair "I think she will, I liked her. Reckon we'll get on, me and Anne do anyway" Ste shrugged.

"Ye having to work, or can ye close early?" Brendan looked into the deli

"I am the owner, so I could close up, you have something in mind?" Ste replied curious.

"Yeah, ye Steven" Brendan kissed Ste against his neck softly. "I want to show ye something"

* * *

They had locked up the deli and made their way back to Brendan's home. Ste stopping off at the flat for a change of clothes. Once there, Brendan led Ste to an area of the house he hadn't noticed the last time he'd looked around. His mouth dropped in amazement. Ste looked over the water a moment then pointed at Brendan. "HA! You're kidding me? This is really yours?"

"Put it this way Steven, it came with the house, so it's either a mirage or real" Brendan rested on Ste's shoulder, eyes gesturing suggestively.

"Wanna get wet?"

"With you? Always" Ste grinned walking to the edge of the pool taking off his shoes and socks, dipped his toes in the water, it was warm and perfect. The movement sent a ripple through the stilled water.

He suddenly stood up and walked to the diving board. "This looks like fun" Ste spoke walking on to it and jumping a little bit wobbling the diving board up and down. Brendan had began taking his clothes off throwing them onto a chair by the pool, in his boxers Brendan walked over to Ste smoothing over his arse he moved to the wooden board and sat down, legs over the sides facing Ste.

"Ye ever done it on a diving board Steven?"

"Ey? No, and how the hell could ya?" exasperating, Ste blushed under the intense stare Brendan held on him. Despite that, he still managed to back off a little ridding the annoying layer of clothes he wore.

"Come here and lets find out"

Ste beamed and dropped his boxers kicking them to one side, he crawled over the board and it angled slowly towards the water, Ste stopped and widened his eyes.

"Bren, there's _no way_ it will handle both our weights"

Brendan rubbed his length ripping open a condom he rolled it on. "_Come here"_ He whispered

Ste gulped looking down the sides of it, Brendan's feet kicked lightly in the water. Making it to Brendan Ste sat over his lap a little wobbly and held close to Brendan. His hands held the sides of him and lifted Ste enough to slide in his finger to his hole. Ste gasped the slide in slick, perfect.

"Oh god Bren"

"See told ye"

Ste hummed and moved his hips but the board moved with them, too much in fact and Brendan had nothing to grab hold of. He looked at Ste but his eyes were closed, far to gone in pleasure to notice anything but Brendan's magic fingers tickle the right places.

"Steven I'm slipping!"

_"Hmm"_ Ste sighed _"I know, it feels good"_ Ste replied gyrating his hips more, they bounced with the diving board and Brendan rolled backwards grabbing hold of Ste who finally opened his eyes and realised what was happening.

"Oh shit, Bren we're gonna…!"

They splashed into the pool, a wave of water slid over the sides as they came up for air they laughed out loud.

"Okay, it's damn near impossible to have sex on a diving board" Ste giggled swimming over to the metal steps he moved to get out, but instead he was stopped. Brendan licked up his spine and bit over his shoulder.

"I ain't nearly finished with ye yet" Brendan moved Ste around to face him and Ste gripped hold of the metal bars of the steps. His thigh lifted over Brendan's shoulder, he moved down and nibbled the foreskin of Ste's cock lightly with his teeth. Fingers trailing the furry divide of his cheeks his fingers protruded inside, other hand cupping his heavy balls Ste rocked over Brendan's fingers.

"Ye like that Steven?"

"Yeah I do, like ya cock more though" Ste arched his other leg at the back of Brendan pulling him closer "How about ya get it inside me"

Brendan removed his fingers and replaced them with his erect dick and pushed up high leaving Ste's eyes rolling into the back of his eyelids gasping. Throbbing powerfully inside his walls Ste writhed in the water circling his hips till he'd found the right spot.

Brendan shuddered and pulled Ste enough to jolt him from the metal steps wading them out into the pool Ste held onto his neck and bobbed his body up and own Brendan's length.

"Bren…so deep"

"Steven, I…I love ye"

Ste opened his eyes and looked into Brendan's nervous blue ones continuing to rock over him, his legs tightened instinctively _"Brendan…"_

"If ye will have me, I'll stay with ye forever"

Ste locked their lips passionately, tears streaming down his face he could barely breathe properly.

"I love you too" Ste panted moving languid and deep "How could we go on if this wasn't forever?" Ste whispered continuing his movements milking Brendan's dick with his walls "I have waited for you my whole life"

Brendan stumbled feeling his body lock _"Harder, baby, harder"_ Ste buried his face into Brendan's neck and moved quicker till Brendan moaned his name climaxing inside him, the warm liquid painted the condom white. Ste bit down hard riding out his orgasm. They kissed and kissed falling into the water.

* * *

They lay on the soft sofa that curved to your body contour together. Brendan fingering through Ste's hair and Ste placed firmly between his legs lying on his chest. Ste had his eyes closed and smile on his lips feeling so happy. Brendan too was smiling every now and then looking down at Ste.

"How long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you loved me?" Ste asked giddy. Never thought he'd finally own the heart of Brendan.

"A while, I think you've always held it, my heart was waiting for ye Steven"

"Softie, thank you. I love you too, I think I always have"

"I want ye to move in here, with me."

Ste looked up "Well I wont move in without you Brendan"

"That mean yes to my proposal?"

"Did ya propose as well?" Ste laughed, "While ya in this mood, will you make me a cuppa too?"

"Funny fucker ain't ye?"

"We could do though, if ye wanted" Brendan quickly spoke, eyebrows raised when Ste turned to look at him. He was overwhelmed.

"Are you…_have you just?"_

"Marry me Steven" Brendan nuzzled his nose close to Ste's "I don't want anyone else" Brendan sighed "I know your last one didn't work out, and I am thinking that will have put ye off marriage"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Are ya kidding?"

"Why do people always ask that? If I was kidding Steven I'd say what did the barman say to to horse?"

Ste looked at Brendan "What did he say?"

"Why the long face"

Ste took a long pause "Don't get it"

Brendan howled in laughter "Ye are somet else ye realise?"

_"Shurrup, _I'm kidding!" Ste poked Brendan in the chest.

"I will marry you, as long as ya promise no more crap jokes" Ste smiled and kissed Brendan softly, grazing their lips, little tongue movements. It made them shiver. Ste straddled Brendan tilting his head at different angles through their kisses.

"I wanna kiss ye forever" Brendan moaned low craving Ste's sensual tongue.

"Well now ya can, I am yours"

"Registry office?" Ste asked "I don't want anything too big, except the honeymoon"

"Honeymoon, never thought of that, lets go somewhere hot"

"Yeah, where?"

"Anywhere ye like."

* * *

One year later…

The sounds of the sea simmered through the air, Ste stood at a doorway from a beach home to look out onto the blue ocean. A warm breeze filtered under his opened crisp white shirt curling it off his bronzed body. The sun caught the white gold ring on his finger as he wriggled his fingers; Ste looked upon it and fleeted a smile to rival the warmth of the weather. He was happy, so amazingly happy.

The wedding had been a low key affair, neither of them wanted a lavish do, Ste invited Sinead along and Brendan Anne and Cheryl as witnesses. As soon as they'd married Brendan had whisked them off on honeymoon after the ceremony, a quiet romantic location in the Bahamas. Ste had squealed of course, he'd never been abroad before. And the place had taken his breath away.

Glancing at the waves, they slid freely over the golden sands, the deep colour drying off in the heat as fast as it wet the shore. Light blue sky that spanned on forever in each direction Ste looked. He sighed hearing Brendan moving up behind him. Brendan's hand caressed his body over his erect nipples and down to rest on his stomach. Mouth kissing and nipping flesh from the crook of his neck, Ste breathed long through his nose, head lolling back against his shoulder. Brendan licked against the fullness of his lips warming them,pulling back a moment to blow cool air over them he kissed Ste close, sending a thrill through their bodies. Ste hummed taking in his kisses and wandering tongue lingeringly.

The kiss lasted, meant something, Ste brought his ringed hand up to touch over Brendan's beard and held it there, deepened their embrace. Ste was in love, and so was Brendan. They'd both found their soul mates. Brendan held his forehead against Ste's breaking their kiss and closed his eyes.

"Happy?"

"I don't think I've ever been so happy, and it's because of you"

"Give over" Brendan grinned kissing Ste again.

"Can't help it" Ste turned to look at the view they had and held over Brendan's hand on his stomach.

"This is a pretty amazing view"

"Yeah, it's not half bad"

Ste scoffed smiling knowing Brendan was still looking at him. Ste moved his hand down his stomach to settle at his cock, Brendan gasped and cupped it.

"Steven, ye are naked"

"I know" Ste giggled "Besides the shirt, I like how it moves in the breeze"

Ste turned and leaned back up against the door frame and looked over Brendan who still had his wedding suit on, shirt untucked, tie loose. Ste gripped it in his hand unravelling the material slowly he tossed it to one side and fingered open the buttons one by one to reveal his thick hair covered chest. Ste palmed over it, bent down and kissed over his nipples swiping the tip of his wet tongue over it till they turned a deep red and stood hard enough to nibble.

Brendan hummed in pleasure and became uncoordinated pulling the length of Ste's dick. Ste hissed when he thumbed the slit, feeling his pre come pool out, it dribbled over Brendan's thumb as it circled the slick head of it. Ste curled his fingers over the hem of his suit trousers and made quick work of unclothing Brendan.

"Were do ya want me?" Ste spoke breathless as Brendan's hand tightened around him.

"The beach? I wanna make love to ye Steven, make ye see the stars"

"I want you raw, I need to feel you come inside me"

Brendan nodded in agreement and led Ste out over the hot sandy beach, the sun brightest orange dawn could muster. There wasn't another person for miles, Brendan made sure they were alone and secluded. Brendan stood half in the water as Ste told him to lie down, he lay down over him, spread his knees to settle either side of Brendan's waist. Covering his eyes with the palm of his hand, Ste nipped gently at his lips, kissing lightly and teasing. Settling under his brow bone pressed his mouth there, kissed down to behind his ears and purred _"I love you"  
_  
Brendan smiled moving his head up, Ste's hand slipped to reveal deep blue eyes that shone bright. Wetting Ste's hole the tip of his finger spread his saliva around, inside and out, knuckles deep Ste sighed and bit wide over Brendan's chest gently.

Brendan's knees came up allowing Ste to place the head of his cock inside him, he pushed back and gasped. Brendan thrust up and Ste moaned his name. Ste sat up and gyrated his hipbones, circled Brendan's dick inside him till he hit his prostate, his moans carried on the sea air. Water lapped around their writhing bodies, Brendan's hips keened up to his push downs connecting them so deep, and they were crazy with it.

Brendan twisted them and Ste lay on the sand now, pushed deep and slow into Ste as he widened his thighs lifting them up across his back, and closed his eyes. Brendan orgasmed and the moment Ste felt him, the warm liquid hit his prostate he trembled and climaxed exhilarated with stimulation. Ste's body trembled responsive.

"_Oh...Brendan…god…_"

"_Ye enjoy me doing that? Coming inside ye"_

_"Yes."_ Ste keened rocking with Brendan through their comedown. _"Fuck yeah"_

Brendan smiled and pulled out of Ste lifting him off the sand, he brushed it off his body and the curve of his arse. Leading him to a seated area they settled down. Ste brought his knees up and molded to his husband.

"I get it now" Ste spoke softly, in thought making Brendan look down on him.

"What do ye get?"

"I'd have missed you too if we'd never met" Ste smiled and flicked his eyelashes up to meet Brendan's shining eyes.

_"I love you Brendan"_

_"I love you too Steven"  
_

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life._

* * *

Hope you liked it Lolitangela! Let me know your thoughts honey!

And to all who read this, thank you as always. ;D xx

Song used in this story 'Bring me to life' Evanescence.


End file.
